


Humans Hearts Forget How Strong They Are

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: Volleyball!! Gays [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Earthquakes, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Foursome, Frottage, Group Sex, M/M, Natural Disasters, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: It’s something straight out of a sci-fi movie, really.  The frequent earthquakes, volcano eruptions that easily sweep away thousands of lives and unpredictable storms that attack every corner on Earth is their new reality.  In the wake of impending apocalypse, the youth across Japan must unite to survive.





	1. the earth is loose under our shoes

**Author's Note:**

> all titles from "Wild Horses" by Birdy
> 
> I’ve been watching way too many ‘what if this terrible thing happens to Earth’ documentaries lately.  It’s also an excuse for me to combine my favourite gay vampires/seraphs and gay volleyball dork into one story.  I was surprised to see how many people on tumblr wanted to see this, tbh

 

 

“Kenma, what would you do if the world were to end in a year?”

Kenma glances up from his game and stares into Kuroo’s eyes.  He doesn’t look like he is joking as his eyes are serious.  While they have known each other since they were kids, Kenma has hardly seen Kuroo be this serious about anything outside of volleyball.

“Dunno,” he shrugs.  “I would hope that I can get the new game releases for free.”

Kuroo cackles.  “That is so like you,” he declares.  “Am I in your post-apocalyptic landscape?”

“I guess you’ll be the one fending for us and making sure I don’t walk off a cliff playing games or whatever,” is all Kenma says.

“And?” Kuroo drawls.

Kenma sighs and gives Kuroo an indulgent peck on the lips.  “We’ll still be boyfriends who fight the world together.  There.  Happy?”

Kuroo squeezes his arms around Kenma, lifting him up from the chair.  “As a clam.”

Just as he puts Kenma back down in his chair, Kenma feels the floor beneath them vibrate.  What began as unnoticeable vibrations grow into a full fledged tremor that knocks items off shelves and desks and even manages to shift people seated on chairs and desks.  Kuroo’s arm shoot out and he shields Kenma with his body as he takes them both underneath two desks pushed together.  The earthquake seems to last forever so Kenma opens up the clock application on his phone and times it.

Twenty-nine point zero-six seconds pass before the world returns to his former, seemingly static self.  The classroom is an absolute nightmare and many of the students look scared.  Granted, it has been a while since they last experienced an earthquake and that had been a tiny one that maybe four people felt. 

Kenma’s mobile rings with an incoming message.  It’s from Shouyou so he opens it up quickly.

_From Shouyou:_  
_did you feel that earthquake? Things were flyin off everywherr!_

_To Shouyou:_  
_yeah we felt it here too. stay safe_

Shouyou sends back a thumbs-up emoji.  Kenma proceeds to open up the web browser and searches for ‘tokyo earthquake’.  A million results pop up and according to the headlines, the earthquake that hit them had the magnitude of 7.7 and the focus was off on the east coast, way too close to Tokyo for comfort.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have asked you that,” Kuroo mutters.

“It’s a stupid coincidence,” Kenma retorts.  “And we live in Japan.  Does the term Ring of Fire ring any bells for you?”

“Yeah, but we haven’t had an earthquake like that in ages!” Yaku chimes in.  “Hi, Kenma.”

Of course, Yaku’s appearance is followed by Lev, who looks way too excited about the earthquake.  “Did you feel that?” Lev asks, eyes shining with excitement.

“I think everyone in Japan did,” Yaku answers.  “What are you so happy about?”

“’M not!  I was thinking about something else.”

Kuroo smirks.  “Was it something dirty, Lev-kun?  They say that men smile when they are thinking about perverted stuff.”

“Then that means that you are thinking about dirty stuff ninety percent of the time since you have that permanent smirk,” Kenma points out.

“I don’t think it applies if my default facial expression is a smirk, Kenma-chan~”

“Ugh, get away from me,” Kenma pushes Kuroo’s face away as the older boy presses his body against Kenma’s and tries to nuzzle Kenma’s neck.   Kuroo is quick to turn is face to lay kisses and gentle bites on Kenma’s palm instead.  Kenma is still getting used to Kuroo’s outrageous need to display their love in front of everyone and he wishes that Kuroo can learn to scale back.

“Has our love burnt up and turned into ashes already?’ Kuroo laments, adopting a dramatic tone.

“I _will_ slap you if you keep that up,” Kenma threatens.  He even raises a hand to make his threat more believable.

“Ooh, please spank me, Kozume-sensei,” Kuroo counters.  “I love it when you punish me.  I’ve been such a bad, bad boy, sir.”

Kenma sighs, shaking his head.  Everyone else around them laughs. 

“Wait,” Lev is the first to speak up.  “Don’t earthquakes usually have aftershocks?”

And because Kenma’s life is apparently a badly scripted movie, that is the precise moment that a deafening rumble fills his ears as he feels the space below him crumble and he is falling.  Even in the middle of absolute chaos, Kuroo’s hand finds him and clutches Kenma to his heart as they fall.

 

 

-

 

 

“Yuu-chan!  Are you okay?”

Yuu blinks a couple times, waiting for his vision to return.  He is blanketed by darkness and it takes a few seconds for his eyes to make out the shape of Mika’s face in front of his.  Mika kisses him and pulls back with his mobile in hand, the flash light function turned on.

“What the fuck was up with that earthquake?” Yuu complains.  They were on the first floor of the school building but it appears that the earthquake was strong enough to shatter the flooring and send them to the basement.  Yuu has never been to the basement before since it is strictly off limits for the students so this is kind of exciting.

“I wish I knew.   My best bet is that the first earthquake damaged the structure severely and the aftershock is what dealt the final blow,” Mika explains.

‘You are such a nerd,” Yuu teases.

“And you are going to fail science at this rate.  On the plus side, if the rest of the school is as screwed as this part, we won’t have to worry about midterms.”

Yuu laughs, hugging his boyfriend close.  Through the thin layers of their school uniform, Yuu can feel Mika’s heart pounding against his ribcage as if he had just finished running a marathon.

“We’re going to be okay,” Mika murmurs, his fingers tangling themselves into Yuu’s already unruly hair.  “First we have to round up the other students and start a fire.  Of course we would be forced to face an earthquake in the middle of one of the coldest winters in recent history.

“Think we can climb back upstairs?” Yuu asks.

Mika shakes his head.  “It’s unstable and if you weigh out the risk versus the reward, it’s not worth it.  It will be much quicker and easier to find a smoker and ask them to use the lighter and debris to start a fire.”

Case in point, they find Kimizuki and Yoichi not too far away from where they fell.  Kimizuki complies for once and uses the scrap pieces of paper around them as kindling while Yoichi and Mika go around looking for smaller pieces of wood and other students.

“Think this is how the end of the world starts?” Yuu asks.

Kimizuki shrugs, taking out a cigarette and holding it between his teeth.  He offers Yuu one and given his current circumstances, Yuu decides that he deserves a goddamn cigarette.  Mika wrinkles his nose at the sight but returns to Yuu’s side nonetheless.  Mika and Yoichi have found Shinoa and Mitsuba, whose uniforms look worse for the wear.  Yuu takes off his sweater and gives it to Shinoa while Kimizuki does the same for Mitsuba.

“According to Twitter, the first earthquake was magnitude 7.7 and the aftershock was 3.1.  The seismologists are expecting the aftershocks to continue on for at least two more days.  People have been advised to not go to tall buildings.  Basically, our best bet is to get the hell away from this school and go camp out on a field.”

Mika sighs.  “Since we can’t do that with the sub-zero weather, we will have to stick around until we can figure out how to get electricity back.  The building has been completely collapsed so there isn’t a huge probability of it causing us more harm in the future.  We should be relatively safe as long as we stay away from the windows.”

“Smarty-pants,” Yuu says fondly, ruffling up Mika’s hair.  “Shall we get started then?  We have our work laid out for us, it seems.”

Yuu throws away the half burnt cigarette and snuffs it out with the toe of his shoes.  He takes Mika’s hand into his own and picks a random direction to head towards.  The world can end for all he cares; he knows that everything will be alright as long as he has his Mika next to him.

As he thinks that a wave of dizziness hits him along with a wet sensation on the back of his head.  He raises his hand to the back of his head to touch he spot and surely enough, he comes off wet with blood.

“Yuu-chan!” Mika calls out.  The last thing Yuu sees is Mika’s gentle blue eyes fill up with tears and Mika holding him up as his consciousness fades out.

 

-

 

 

“Hey, Hinata,” Kageyama grumbles, sounding slightly breathless.  “Can you move?”

“Oh, right,” Hinata replies.  He kisses Kageyama on the nape as he pulls out of Kageyama.  He ties off the condom and tosses it in the bin.  He hears Kageyama mutter something under his breath as he pulls off a wad of toilet paper to clean himself off.

The day was going great.  They decided to sneak away to the toilets during lunch because they were feeling very horny as just as they finished, an earthquake hit and the entire school building collapsed.

“At least now we know where to hide if there is an earthquake warning,” Hinata jokes.  He opens up the stall door and looks around.  The walls have a few cracks on them but otherwise, they remain in one piece and standing.

“I hope we won’t come to that,” Kageyama scoffs.  “My hips hurt from the impact.  Although, that could also be because of you and your enthusiasm.”

Hinata smiles and kisses Kageyama’s frown away.  “It’s not my fault that you haven’t let me top for a while.  I got really into it and you know what happens when a man is—” Kageyama clamps his hand over Hinata’s mouth.  Hinata simply nips on the meaty part of Kageyama’s palm and backs out of it.

“At least one good thing came out of this,” Hinata mutters.  “Now I don’t have a math quiz anymore!”

Kageyama reaches for his face and Hinata nimbly dodges out of the way.  “The whole school got destroyed by an earthquake and that’s all you’re thinking about?”

“Hold that thought,” Hinata retorts as his mobile rings.  “Kenma says that his school building is toast, too.  I guess 7.7 magnitude is nothing to laugh at, huh.”

“We should get back to others,” Kageyama suggests.  He straightens out the collar of his jacket and dusts off his trousers as well.  “Our teachers will be worried.”

“True.  I think I’ll be upset if they insist on continuing with the lessons, though.”

The first floor of the school building is nearly unrecognizable.  The walls have been torn down and the flooring has fallen through in half the area.  It is clear that parts of the second and third floors have fallen in as well.  They have to navigate through the shattered glass shards from the window to get to their classroom.

“See you later,” Hinata says, standing on his tiptoes for his goodbye kiss.  It’s adorable how Kageyama still blushes a bit when they kiss.

“See ya.”

No on in his classroom bats an eyelash when Hinata returns to his seat.  He chats with a few of his classmates, expecting their homeroom teacher to come in for a check in anytime.  Except no one comes.  Now that Hinata is thinking about it, he has not seen any adults on school grounds since the earthquake occurred.

He quickly opens up his mobile and sends a text to Kenma.

 

_To Kenma:_  
_hey have you noticed anything weird happening? Like adults missing or something like that_

It takes a couple minutes for his setter friend to reply.

 

_From Kenma:_  
_now that you mention it, yeah. Kuro thinks they might have evacuated elsewhere. Trapped in basement right now. Will text you later._

 

Well, that was unfortunate.  Hinata prays that Kenma didn’t get hurt from the fall.

“Hinata!” a loud voice booms across the classroom.  It’s Tanaka and Nishinoya and they don’t look injured at all.  “You okay?”

“I’m fine, senpai.  I’m glad to see that you are as well!” he answers.

“It’ll take more than a measly earthquake to hurt us,” Nishinoya announces.  “Daichi called for an emergency meeting at the gym.  C’mon let’s go.”

Hinata follows the second years out of his classroom.  They are soon joined by Kageyama, Yachi, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.  Again, Hinata finds it bizarre that they aren’t seeing any grown-ups around school.

Once everyone has gathered up in the gym, Daichi gives them all a grim look before he speaks.  “As you know, there was an earthquake a short while ago.  The school is in shambles and many of the students were injured, though not fatally.  However, what is the most pressing is that the adults have been strangely affected by this incident.  I heard that there was a staff meeting during lunch so I thought check the teachers’ office after the earthquake.  When I checked, I didn’t see a single teacher in there.  It was empty but the traces of there presence remained such as half finished lunch boxes and drink containers.  I don’t know what’s going on but it’s clear to me that it’s up to students and students alone to figure this out.”

“What Daichi is saying,” Suga chimes in, “is that you should stay strong even though it’s a scary situation that we have been thrown in to.  We’ll keep trying to contact Takeda-sensei and Coach.  But until then, we will have to suspend club activities.  For now, let’s focus on keeping ourselves warm.  I know that people have been using broken desks and chairs as firewood so let’s keep it up.  Body heat accumulates so try to fit as many people in as possible in each classroom.”

“Yes, sir!” they all shout.

“Alright.  Dismissed.  Hinata and Kageyama, don’t you dare sneak around to practice volleyball by yourselves, got it?”

Hinata pouts but agrees either way.  It’s comforting to see that Kageyama is just as sullen as he is about the order.  On their way back to their classrooms, Kageyama stops him and takes the scarf off his neck and winds it around Hinata’s neck.

“You were shivering,” Kageyama mutters, his cheeks reddening as he avoids Hinata’s gaze.

Hinata grins.  He dips his head down to sniff at the scarf.  It smells like Kageyama and that alone makes him feel warm form head to toe.

“Thanks, Kageyama,” he says, beaming up at Kageyama.

“It’s nothing.”

Hinata bumps his hip into Kageyama and pushes his hand inside Kageyama’s jacket pocket.  Kageyama doesn’t say anything, simply intertwining their fingers together.  He squeezes Hinata’s hand and continues to hold Hinata’s hand until they reach Hinata’s class.

Someone has already started a fire in the far wall away from the windows and close to fifty people are in the classroom.  Tsukishima scowls at the sheer number of people before he picks a corner away from the crowd of people and bundles himself up in his coat.  Yamaguchi follows him like a lost puppy and chatters about something as Tsukishima just sits there.

Hinata takes a seat close to the fire.  The warmth and rhythmic crackling makes him feel drowsy.  When he starts nodding off, Kageyama guides his head down to his lap and readjusts his scarf into a makeshift pillow for Hinata.  Surrounded by Kageyama’s comforting scent, Hinata is quickly overtaken by sleep.

 

 

-

 

 

“My, my, whatever shall we do~”

Crowley glares at the silver-haired fiend.  If anyone could be blamed for the earthquake, it would be Ferid Bathory.  It’s odd how it appears that every single adult in the city has disappeared apart from them.  Perhaps it’s due to the fact that they are only in their mid-twenties as opposed to the forty-somethings in their workplace.

“This is a serious matter,” Crowley points out.  “Everything will shut down soon and then we’ll be sitting ducks for the predators to swoop in and eat.”

Ferid smirks.  “I believe that’s where you will come in handy.  You’ll protect me from the big bad wolves, won’t you, Crowley-chan?”

“Quit calling me that.”  Half the time, Crowley wishes that he hadn’t sat next to Ferid in an introductory statistics course all those years ago.  Ferid has somehow forced his way into Crowley’s life and refuses to go away.  He is a good friend to have, just not in a dire situation like the one they have found themselves in an hour ago.

“The heating system is starting to fail.  Let’s go get our coats and get the hell away from here first,” Crowley suggests.  “It’s a miracle that this building didn’t crumble down into pieces.”

Case in point, the earthquake has not plunged them to the ground from the twelfth floor.  Apart from a few cracks on the walls and the ceiling, the building has remained intact.  However, if there were more aftershocks, there was no guarantee that the building would survive.

As soon as they retrieve their coats from the coat room, they take the stairs down to the basement and climb into Ferid’s stupidly shiny and red sports car.  For once, Crowley appreciates the dumb car as it allows for a quick escape from the building.  They decide to stay at Crowley’s place for the moment as it is a newer apartment complex and his suite is on the ground floor.

“Shall we drink to our miraculous survival from the earthquake?” Ferid asks as he rummages through Crowley’s fridge as though he were at his own home.

“If you’re looking for beer, I ran out last night.  Somebody had too much to drink and barged into my place demanding even more drinks.”

Ferid turns to face Crowley and gives him an angelic grin.  “Oops, my bad.  As I recall, I thanked you properly for putting up with my drunken ass.”

“You still threw up all over the entryway.  It took me a good hour to get the stench out.”

“I’m terribly sorry,” Ferid apologises with a pout.  Crowley tells himself not to be fooled by that expression.  Behind the guileless face is a well versed devil, as he knows all too well from first hand experience.

“I am going to kick you out if you don’t behave,” Crowley says sternly.  Ferid rolls his eyes as he takes a can of Coke out from the fridge and goes to sit down on the couch.

“So.  What’s the plan?” Ferid asks after taking a long sip from his drink.

Crowley shrugs.  “No one knows what is going on and I checked all major new sites when you were driving.  All I know is that the entire Japan was hit by the earthquake and even parts of Korea felt it.  Scientists all over the world are trying their best to figure out what happened.”

“Eh~ That’s not very helpful.  And what about the MIA adults in Japan?” Ferid takes out his own mobile and taps on the screen, probably scrolling through the news.

“No one knows.”

“Holy shit,” Ferid breathes out.  “Half the volcanoes around the world just erupted simultaneously.  The areas that were close to the volcanoes are also reporting the sudden disappearance of adults.  This is it, Crowley-kun.  The end is nigh and we must prepare ourselves for it.”

“Stop spouting bullshit.  A few natural disasters won’t end the world.  We have all this technology to help us out, right?”

Ferid smirks.  “What if it’s the very technology that we are dependent on that caused the disasters?  In just a hundred years, humankind has accomplished far more than what we have in two hundred thousand years.  Don’t you think that that type of rapid development would put a huge strain on our Earth?”

Crowley scowls.  Ferid does have a point.  “That still doesn’t explain the adults’ disappearance.”

“Who cares?  As long as I am still alive and kicking, I don’t care what goes around in the world.  I’m sure there is a logical explanation for all of this.”

Crowley nudges Ferid with his foot so that the bastard will make some room for him on the couch.  Instead of sitting upright like a normal person, Ferid props one leg up as though inviting Crowley to sit between his legs.

“I would much sooner sit on the floor,” Crowley growls.

“It’s hardwood and I’m cold, Crowley-chan~”

“Y’know,” Crowley sighs, giving into Ferid’s childish antics, “I’m beginning to regret our decision to transfer to Japan.”

“Because France never gets earthquakes?”

“That’s not all of it.  I thought that if the world were to end, I would at least be in the comfort of my house back home, not some tiny overpriced apartment in the downtown part of a foreign city.”

“Yeah, yeah, poor you.” Ferid pets his head.  His hands wander down to undo the braid at Crowley’s nape. He shakes the tresses loose and ties it up again into a ponytail at ear height. 

“Happy?” Crowley asks, craning his neck to look at Ferid in the eye.

“You look much better with your hair up like this.  Sexier.”

Crowley slaps the hand away as Ferid snakes it down to the buttons on Crowley’s trousers.  “The world as we know it could end any moment and sex is what’s on your mind?”

“Hey, it’s survival instinct,” Ferid drawls.  “When the threat of death is great, animals are driven to reproduce and leave behind as many offspring as possible.  As you pointed out, the world could end in the next minute for all I know so I would very much appreciate it if you fucked my brains out.”

“Nice try,” Crowley commends.  “But I’m not in the mood.”

Ferid imitates a cat’s purr—way too impeccably that it’s almost eerie—as he pushes Crowley down.  He wraps his belt around Crowley’s wrists and pins him down by straddling him.

“Consent is very important, y’know,” Crowley sneers.

“Oh, I’ll make you say yes.”

Crowley sighs.  It’s going to be a long day.

 

 

-

 

 

“Who would have known that our school had a basement underneath?” Lev enthuses.  For the thousandth time, Kenma wishes that Lev could have been separated from them when they fell.  Then again, without Lev around Yaku would have been insufferable.

The basement section of their school is laid out like a maze.  Half of the corridors end in a blocked dead end and the other half have been severely damaged from the earthquake.  Kenma, Kuroo, Lev and Yaku have been wandering in the underground passageways for more than two hours now.  He hasn’t gotten a cell reception since two hours ago so there is no way to find out what is happening in the outside world.

“My phone is going to die soon,” Kuroo grumbles.  “Who wants to be a torch duty?”

Everyone turns their gaze to Lev.  “But I don’t want to be the first person!  What if something jumps out of the dark and attacks me?”

“We will remember you for your bravery,” Yaku deadpans.  “You’re putting your size to shame.  Animals won’t attack others that are bigger than them.  Generally speaking.  Just go!”

Lev reluctantly steps up to the vanguard position with his cell phone lit up.

He hasn’t even taken a full step before he squeals and jumps back, landing on top of Yaku and sending them both tumbling to the ground.  A thick cloud of dust and dirt kicks up, causing Kenma cough as he covers up his nose and mouth.

“What did you see?” Kuroo asks, helping Yaku up.  Yaku look like he wants to roundhouse kick Lev in the face but he holds back for once.

“I don’t know!  Something squishy touched my foot and I freaked out!”

Kenma crouches down and shines his phone in the spot in front of where Lev was.  All he finds is a fat mouse who is minding its own business.

“A mouse?” Yaku fumes.  Kuroo clutches his stomach as he cackles.  “It’s a fucking mouse, Haiba!  It can’t kill you, fucking idiot!”

Yaku shoves Lev out of the way and takes the lead.  To be honest, Kenma feels safer with the short third year in the lead.  They continue to explore the underground, hoping to find a pile of rubble they can climb up or staircase or anything to get them out, really.

“Hold on,” Kenma calls out.  “I have cell signal here.  Let’s call up Taketora and others to see if they can help us.”

Kenma texts Inuoka while Kuroo contacts Taketora.  It takes the two of them half an hour to make the trip to the gym to get some equipment and another half an hour to locate Kenma and the others.  They have managed to find a length of rope and some harnesses to haul them up.  Thankfully, they have brought other club members like Nobuyuki and Fukunaga to help with pulling them up.  The so-called rescue mission takes about twenty minutes to complete. 

“I thought I was going to die down there!” Lev exclaims, guzzling down the bottle of water Nobuyuki has brought.

“You’re such a whiner,” Yaku chides.  “Not to mention a wimp.  He freaked out when he saw a mouse.”

Everyone except for Lev and Kenma laughs.  Kuroo notices his silence and scoots next to him.  “Feeling alright?”

Kenma nods.  “I realised that I probably lost my PSP when we fell through the floors.  It’s no big deal.”

Kuroo shakes his head fondly.  “It’s so typical of you to think about something like that in our situation.  I’m sure you can find it in our classroom or just buy a new one.”

“You think that the stores are open right now?  The earthquake probably wiped out most business,” Kenma retorts.

“Actually,” Inuoka speaks up.  “We have noticed that none of the grown-ups are around.  We even checked all washrooms and the staff lounges.  It’s like they all up and disappeared.  And Japan wasn’t the only one hit by a natural disaster.  Half the volcanoes around the world blew up and there have been reports of adults going missing worldwide.”

“This isn’t some poorly made disaster movie,” Kenma reasons.

“Well, it’s true,” Kuroo shoves his mobile screen in front of Kenma’s face.  The headlines show various cases and reports of adults not being present even in major business hubs and metropolitan areas.  Basically, the world has fallen into a shit hole and there is no hope in their immediate future.

“What are we gonna do, Captain?” Nobuyuki questions.  “Most of the students went home and we were just hanging around to see if you were up for some volleyball.  Then again, they told me that most of the gym has been destroyed by the earthquake.”

Everyone looks to Kuroo, who looks as confident and smug as ever.  However, underneath his bravado, Kenma can detect a hint of fright and despair.  Without a word, he interlocks his fingers with Kuroo’s.

“We’ll go home for now.  Stay with a friend if you live in an apartment that is higher than the third storey.  Team dismissed for now.”

 

 

-

 

 

“Akaashi~”

Akaashi bites back a sigh and stops in his tracks.  Bokuto grunts as he walks smack into Akaashi’s backside.

“I told you that we will head over to Nekoma to check on them as you suggested.  It was your idea in the first place so please quit complaining about how we have to walk over there.”

“But Akaashi~ We can just borrow one of the many abandoned cars on the roadside and drive there,” Bokuto whines.

“Do you have a driver’s license that you never told me about?” Akaashi asks sharply.

“There’s no police around so who cares about that minor detail?” Bokuto grins. 

Akaashi punches Bokuto on the gut lightly.   Perhaps he put more force into it than he thought since Bokuto doubles over in pain. 

“Please man up.  If this really is the Armageddon, you will have to step up as the captain of our team.  We can’t have a baby-willed captain lead us in the times of distress after all.”

“Who are you calling a baby?” Bokuto shouts. Akaashi rolls his eyes.  That will do it; Bokuto should be aggravated just enough to get them through another kilometre or two.

Fortunately for Akaashi, they only have to keep walking for another ten minutes or so before they run into Kuroo and Kenma.  Neither of them appear to be affected by the recent events other than the sorry state of their school uniforms.

‘What happened?” Bokuto is quick to ask, waving his hand at their clothes.

“Our school collapsed so we had a bit of an adventure in the underground maze,” Kuroo explains.  “None of us got hurt though, so that’s a plus.  What are you doing all the way over here?”

“Bokuto-san wanted to check up on you since you weren’t picking up his calls,” Akaashi answers.  “Also, can we stay over at your house?  Since the adults are gone, I figured that we can have strength in numbers.”

“Good call,” Kuroo says.  “I guess there might be some delinquents going around to raid empty stores and even houses.  Be on your guard and weary of strangers, got it?”

“Gotcha,” Bokuto answers for both of them.

“Shouyou says that students at his school are starting to go home,” Kenma informs.  “All the adults there have gone missing too.”

“This is so fucking weird!” Bokuto exclaims.  “Isn’t there a series where the adults disappear from a town and the kids start to develop superpowers? Do you think we will start to develop superpowers too, Akaashi?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says without a beat of hesitation.  “That was a work of fiction.  Humans in the real world don’t develop superpowers purely because they were trapped inside a magical dome.  Something or someone must have transferred the adults away before the earthquake hit.”

“Then how would you explain the simultaneous volcano eruptions?” Kuroo pipes in.  “It’s unheard of and there is no way that you can chalk this one up to coincidence.”

“Scientifically speaking multiple volcanos erupting at the same time is not impossible.  It’s just that the possibility of an event like that is extremely low.  What better way to start the end of the world, huh?”

Bokuto looks at him with a mixture of awe and fear in his eyes.  “It sounds like the truth when Akaashi says it in that voice.”

Akaashi frowns.  “What’s wrong with my voice?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Bokuto soothes, kissing Akaashi on the cheek before he pulls up the scarf and tightens it around the lower half of Akaashi’s face.  He decides that it’s better that he lets it go and hurries to Kuroo’s place.  It _is_ winter and he does need all ten fingers to set tosses for his unreliable and childish ace, after all.

 

 

-

 

 

Mika nearly cries with relief when Yuu opens his eyes.  He looks confused as he glances around before his gaze focuses on Mika.  Mika helps Yuu sit up and drink some water.

“How are you feeling?” he asks, pulling the sheets up around them.

Yuu lifts his hand to feel the bandages wrapped around his head.  “Woozy.  Sorry for scaring you like that, Mika.  I really didn’t feel the wound until I passed out.”

“You were probably too focused on playing the hero,” Mika jokes.  “Luckily for us, the hallway to the nurse’s office wasn’t so terribly damaged that we could get the medical supplies out of there.  Since it’s close to dinner time, most of the students have chosen to go home.”

“Is that an invitation for me to spend the night at your place, Mika?” Yuu smirks.

“Hell no.  You are not supposed to do any strenuous exercise when you have a concussion, Yuu-chan.  And no, I will not ride you because I count sex as exercise.  Anything that gets your heart rate up is off the menu for tonight.”

Yuu pouts.  “Then what are we supposed to do?”

Mika shrug.  “Our orphanage is as decrepit as they come so I doubt that it survived the earthquake and the aftershocks.  We should go pick up the kids from their schools. And bring them some place safe.”

“You can bring them to my house,” Shinoa pies in, walking through the door. “It’s practically a mansion so a dozen or so more pint sized kids in the house won’t be a problem at all.”

“Thanks, Shinoa,” Yuu grins.  Mika glares at the petite girl when she blushes.  Despite knowing that he is being childish and petty, Mika wraps his arms around Yuu and kisses him fully on the mouth.

“Let’s get going now that you are feeling better,” he urges.

“Yeah.  The kids are probably wondering about what happened and worried too.”

“Since the adults have been going missing all over the world, you two are like the parents now, aren’t you?” Shinoa snickers.  Yuu looks at Mika with questions in his eyes and Mika berates himself for forgetting to debrief that bit to Yuu.  “Who’s the daddy and who’s the mama?”

“I-it’s not like that at-at all!” Yuu stutters, his own cheeks starting to turn red.

“Yuu is horrible at being a parent,” Mika informs, helping Yuu stand up.  “He spoils them rotten and can’t be stern with them to save his hide.  That’s why the caretakers leave me in charge when they have to go away for a short time.”  Although, Mika supposes, this time it won’t be a temporary thing.  With the adults gone for an indefinite amount of time, he and Yuu will have to act as the parental figures and lead the kids.  He is so not looking forward to this, especially with half the kids entering puberty and getting all mouthy.

While Yuu chats with Shinoa and gets her address Mika ponders all the possibilities laid out in front of them.  The most likely scenario is the downfall of humanity as violence and anarchy run amok.  Younger kids will be helpless against the older, ruthless teenagers who won’t hesitate to prey on the weak.  Mika will do everything in his power to help those who are in need.  Even if he ends up having to care for a hundred kids, he won’t abandon them to be taken advantage of by scums.

Thankfully, all the kids have stayed in their schools, waiting for Mika and Yuu to come and pick them up.  Mika wishes for the umpteenth time that they had mobile phones but such commodities are a luxury that the orphanage can’t afford.  Not that they will be of much use once electricity starts to shut down in the city.

Having to walk from the orphanage all the way to the Hiiragi mansion is a challenge in and by itself.  The kids have to be own over with the promise of hot chocolate and snacks once they arrive at their destination.  He still ends up carrying the youngest one while Yuu does the same with the other youngest kid in the group.

“Welcome, everyone!” Shinoa greets them at the huge gates through the intercom.  “I’ll come get you at the front door.  Please, do come in.”

The gates swing open and the kids chatter excitedly as they race down the driveway to the mansion.  Shinoa has changed into a simple dress and she has a tray full of snacks.  She takes them to a spacious room surrounded by windows.  The winter sun streams through the clear windows and the kids seem happy to munch on the cookies and drink hot chocolate (as requested by Mika).

“What’s the plan from here on out?” Yuu asks, leaning back onto the recliner and stretching his arms out.

“We don’t know how long the back-up generator will last.  My brothers have not returned home nor have they contacted me since the earthquake.  They might just stay on campus at their university, though.”

“Are any of them old enough to be classified as proper adults?” Mika asks, taking a sip of oolong tea.

“Kureto is twenty-five, Shinya is twenty-four and Seishirou is twenty-three so I would say only Kureto is at risk of being spirited away or whatever it is that’s happening to the adults.  We should be fine by ourselves, though.  The security of this house is impeccable with or without electricity to power it.”

“As long as the kids won’t accidentally get hurt by the security stuff, I’m grateful for it,” Yuu comments.  “I was worried about possible burglars at night.  Who knows what people might down now that law is practically useless.”

“I have a few ideas,” Mika mutters.  “But enough about that.  We should prepare several days worth of meals while we still have power.  Do you have a basement or a room that’s cooler than the others?  Even though it’s winter, food tends to spoil quickly when it’s left uncooked so we should use up every ingredient that we can.”

Shinoa giggles.  “Now I see who the mother of the group is.  Very well.  You can use whatever you find in the kitchen.  Nothing too fragrant or spicy, please.”

“I’ll help!” Yuu volunteers.

Mika fixes him with a cold glare.  “The last time you were in the kitchen, you set the eggs on fire and nearly exploded the stove.  How many times do I have to tell you that you are forbidden from entering the kitchen?”

Yuu laughs.  “Fine, fine.  I was trying to be a proper parent figure, y’know.”

Mika kisses him on the cheek.  “I know, Yuu-chan.  I’ll just appreciate the sentiment.  Try to get the kids assigned to rooms and maybe even get them to take a nap.  They must be exhausted after the day they had.” 

Personally, Mika could use a nap as well but he has a job to do.  He’ll just have a lie-in tomorrow morning.

With that in mind, Mika sets out to the kitchen.  Hopefully he will be able to recognise the ingredients in the fridge.

 

 

-

 

 

Even though Hinata was expecting it, it is still disheartening to see the house empty.  He picked up Natsu from preschool and she is currently asleep on his back.  He invited Kageyama over saying something about safety and warmth.  In truth, he is scared and having Kageyama really calms him down.

With half the food in the fridge spoiled or melted, Hinata and Kageyama set out to the nearby grocery store.  Hinata has to convince Natsu to take a nap before they leave.  As expected, the stores they walk by have already been ransacked by other people.  They manage to find a few canned goods in the corner.  Kageyama manages to break into the storage area and while Hinata hates the idea of stealing, they have no other choice.  He still leaves behind a few notes when they leave.

“Do you think this is permanent?” Hinata asks Kageyama on their way back.

“The adults’ disappearance or the natural disasters?”

“Both.  I don’t think I can take care of Natsu as a parent would for too long.  It’s more exhausting than I thought.”

“You’ll be fine,” Kageyama ruffles Hinata’s hair.  “You’ve got a natural knack for taking care of other people.  She’ll be fine as long as she has you to look after her.”

“Don’t say something like that!” Hinata exclaims.  “That’s like a death flag.”

Kageyama grins, which is a rarity in and by itself.  Hinata blushes and looks away.  “I won’t let anything happen to it.  I can promise you that much, Shouyou.”

“Th-thanks,” Hinata stammers.  “I can say the same for you.  We’ll get through this together, right?”

“Of course.”

Natsu is still sound asleep when they return to the Hinata residence.  Hinata makes a tuna sandwich with what they good scavenge.  He picked up a can of baked beans on a whim but he’s not sure what to do with them.  Natsu is a picky eater so he decides to test it out on his own sandwich.  Natsu wakes up, albeit sounding grumpy about it, and eats her sandwich happily.  She looks quite adorable sat in Kageyama’s lap.  She is quick to fall asleep after dinner.  Normally, Hinata would risk waking her up again for a bath but he can’t exactly fill up a bath without any power.

“What are we gonna do when we run out of bottled water?” Kageyama asks as he carries Natsu to her room.

“Find a reservoir?  We can always take quick baths at the river if we start to stink real bad.”

“I guess that’s one way to solve that.”

Kageyama gently lays Natsu down in her bed.  Hinata tucks her under several layers of blankets and murmurs a good night with a kiss her forehead.  It warms his heart to see Kageyama do the same.

“It’s like we’re married and have a kid together,” Hinata comments.  Thanks to the flashlight, he can see Kageyama’s cheeks turn a deep shade of scarlet.

“Idiot!  Why would you say something like that, dumbass Hinata!”

“Shouyou Kageyama.  Doesn’t sound too bad, huh?” Hinata grins.

“Shut up!”

Hinata stretches up to his tiptoes and kisses Kageyama on the lips.  “Let’s go to sleep too.  I’m gonna need someone to keep me warm.”

Kageyama gives him a tight lipped smile and they climb into Hinata’s bed together.  Hinata snuggles up to Kageyama, wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s warm body.  Surrounded by Kageyama’s smoothing, familiar smell, Hinata is quickly undertaken by the lull of fatigue and sleep.

 

 

-

 

 

“Shoot,” Kozume mutters as he tries to hide another hiccough.  Kuroo laughs and hugs him closer to his body.  When Bokuto first suggested that they try out the vodka-infused chocolates that his parents had received as a present, Akaashi wasn’t expecting anything like this.  Since they are all underage, the thrill of doing something illegal was enough to overwrite the fear of the future.  In fact, Akaashi had half a mind to stop their foolishness before any accidents occurred.

Half way through the box, it’s become clear to everyone that Kozume is a serious lightweight.  His cheeks are a deep red and he has been hiccoughing for the past ten minutes.  It’s adorable how his entire body jolts up with each little hiccough.  It makes Akaashi wonder if his own cheeks are pink with the alcohol.

“Stop— _hic!_ —laughing!” Kozume pouts, shoving his way out of Kuroo’s arms.  “Make it stop.”

Kuroo raises an eyebrow.  “You asked for it.”

He grabs Kenma’s face and tilts it up as he claims Kozume soft lips.  Even a casual onlooker can see the way Kenma’s body gradually melts into Kuroo’s arms as if their bodies are made for one another.  They seem to forget that they are not exactly alone in the living room.

“Sorry, Kuroo-san, Kozume-kun,” Akaashi clears his throat.  “Please do remember that you aren’t alone in here.”

At least Kuroo has the decency to offer a sheepish grin.  Kozume is too drunk to care, clinging to Kuroo and climbing into his lap like a sleepy kitten.  He even curls up into a small ball, which only adds to his catlike appeal.

“He’s a keeper,” Kuroo declares, fingers tenderly carding through Kozume’s hair.

“Why can’t we be like that, Akaashi?” Bokuto whines.  Most of the time, dating Bokuto has been like raising an oversized child.

“Because they are drunk and I have enough wits not to make fool out of myself.”

Bokuto ignores him and imitates Kozume by lying down in Akaashi’s la.  His spiked up hair pokes into Akaashi’s stomach and it really tickles.

“I will not hesitate to hit you if you don’t cease acting like a five-year-old kid, Bokuto-san.”

“Why are you never nice to me? Keiji is a meanie~” Bokuto pouts, burying his face into Akaashi’s belly and rubbing it against his sweater.

“In case you have failed to observe, Kuroo-san and Kozume-san are both drunk out of their minds.  It’s your fault for indulging yourselves with alcohol laced chocolates in the first place.  You were the one to suggest that you eat them, remember?”

Bokuto pops two more chocolates into his mouth.  “You gotta admit that these taste heavenly.”

Akaashi sighs, taking the box of chocolate from Kuroo’s hand who was sneaking them to feed Kozume some more.  He confiscates the chocolates and move them to the kitchen as he goes to get some water.  He finds five bottles of mineral water in the fridge and three bottles of sports drinks.  Since they need to conserve water and other liquids until they obtain more water, he figures two bottles of water should suffice.

By the time Akaashi returns, however, the three who remained have lost their clothes somehow.  Bokuto is completely buck naked and sitting on a pile of his clothes whilst Kuroo and Kozume still have their underwear on.

“What are you doing now?” Akaashi asks, massaging his temples against the incoming headache.  He sighs since he already knows the answer.  If this is how Bokuto will act every time he gets drunk, he will do everything in his power to stop Bokuto from getting wasted when they are of legal age.  He tries to ignore the sight of Kuroo and Kozume making out like a couple of horny teenagers—which, to be fair, they are—but it’s impossible when he sees Kuroo’s thumbs hooked under the waistband of Kozume’s briefs.

“What does it look like we’re doing, Keiji-kun?” Bokuto purrs, lazily crawling over to Akaashi.  He obediently drinks the water when Akaashi uncaps it and holds it for him to drink.

“I hardly think that now is a good time for a foursome, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi scoffs.

“You always play hard to get,” Bokuto mutters.  He unbuckles Akaashi’s belt and pushes down his trousers and underwear just enough to expose his dick.  He wraps his hand around the base while he takes the tip into his mouth and sucks expertly.

“Bokuto-san . . .” Akaashi warns.  He glances over to Kozume and Kuroo, who have finally lost their underwear as well and are rubbing their dicks together.  He would be lying if he said that he never fantasised about Kuroo and Kenma having sex with him and Bokuto.  Of course, the reality is a thousand times when compared to his wet dreams.  From the way Kozume mewls out Kuroo’s name with bright red cheeks to the tender, but somehow possessive way Kuroo looks at the small setter, it’s almost all too good to be true.

“Eyes on me,” Bokuto demands, using his free hand to physically turn Akaashi’s head down towards him.  Bokuto has a sensual face on any given day to begin with; his face when they have sex is so erotic that it should be illegal.  Akaashi tangles his fingers into Bokuto’s hair because Bokuto loves it when Akaashi pulls on his hair gently.  He tries to get Bokuto to pull off when he comes but as usual, Bokuto is stubborn and swallows it all on a whim.

“Don’t do that,” Akaashi clicks his tongue, shoving the water bottle at Bokuto.  “I don’t like kissing you when you taste like cum.”

“You’ll get used to it eventually,” Bokuto shrugs.

“Like hell I will,” Akaashi counters.

Bokuto laughs as he tackles Akaashi down and helps him out of his clothes.  He somehow procures condoms and a small bottle of lube.  Knowing him, he probably had it in his school bag.  Kozume and Kuroo are already going at it and watching and hearing them makes his dick twitch.

“I take it that you don’t mind going further?” Bokuto smirks.

Akaashi doesn’t dignify that with an answer.  Instead, he flips over to his stomach and raises his hips rather suggestively.  He doesn’t have to crane his head to see that Bokuto is grinning like an idiot.  He lays kisses after kisses down Akaashi’s nape to his back and then to his ass.  He drizzles a copious amount of lube down Akaashi’s ass crack before he slides a finger inside.   Bokuto’s thick fingers always feel nice inside of him, even when there is only one.  Bokuto doesn’t seem to be in a teasing mood today as he goes straight for Akaashi’s prostate, adding a second finger soon afterwards.  They work up to three fingers in no time and honestly, Akaashi is impatient to have Bokuto fuck his brains out already.  From the sounds of it, Kozume came once already and he looks rather delectable with that glazed-over look as Kuroo continues to pound into his oversensitive body.

“As I said,” Bokuto growls into Akaashi’s ear, grabbing Bokuto’s face and lightly pressing it into the carpeted floor.  “Eyes on _me_.”

It’s always jarring when Bokuto first thrusts in as he is quite well-endowed.  As soon as Akaashi has adjusted to his size, Bokuto is merciless with his thrusts.  He keeps them aimed so that he is grazing the spot just shy of Akaashi’s sweet spot, driving him absolutely mad with want.  All of his strength is sapped away, so much that Bokuto has to hold his hips up.

“Akaashi~” Bokuto whispers, supporting Akaashi’s chest.  Akaashi blindly tilts his head to the side and Bokuto kisses him hungrily, swallowing down Akaashi’s breathy moans and half-cries.

“M-make me come, Koutarou-san,” Akaashi whispers, their lips brushing against one another.  Bokuto growls something under his breath.  He pulls out abruptly and repositions Akaashi on his back.  He reclaims Akaashi’s lips, kissing and nipping on his lips while he thrusts into Akaashi with a ferocious quality.  Akaashi squeezes his legs around Bokuto’s hips and moans Bokuto’s name in the feverish haze of pleasure as he comes all over Bokuto’s stomach as well as his own.

A few minutes later, once they have all come down from their highs, Akaashi drags Bokuto to the bathroom.  The faucets don’t work without power but they do the best they can with the dry towels.  Akaashi guesses the first thing they will do tomorrow is to go to a reserve or some river so that they can have water for various uses.

If they have a tomorrow, that is.


	2. Fading Scars just Shooting Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut ahead and a not-so-minor spoiler if you haven’t read the manga.
> 
>  

 

It’s almost amusing how quickly people can adapt to extreme survival situation.  At first, in the initial period, they will try to deny the adversity by trying to convince themselves that everything will return to as it was before disaster struck.  Over the course of a mere few weeks, however, the world has turned itself into a living nightmare with never-ending earthquakes, volcano eruptions, thunderstorms and other natural disasters.  It is at that point that humanity has come to accept that this is their new reality now.  Hardly a day goes by without something funky going on outside with nature.  Now Iwaizumi hardly bats an eyelash when the ground beneath his trembles.

And then there this idiot.

“Iwa-chan~” Oikawa drawls, rolling over to bump into Iwaizumi.  Iwaizumi ignores him in favour of keeping his eyes shut and staying inside the covers.

“Iwa-chan~” Oikawa echoes, this time his voice sounding extremely close to his ear over the cover of the warm, thick blankets.

“What?” Iwaizumi explodes.  It’s too early in the morning for this shit.  Well, he can’t tell the time exactly since he hasn’t got an analogue clock in his room but the sun has yet to come up and he wanted a lie-in today.

Oikawa chooses to answer by rocking his hips into Iwaizumi’s backside, moaning breathlessly by Iwaizumi’s ear.

“We’re not having a morning quickie, Sluttykawa,” he grumbles.

“No, that’s not it,” Oikawa shakes Iwaizumi’s shoulder.  “Although I gotta say that I wouldn’t mind it.  We’re out of water.”

Iwaizumi sighs, finally turning around and poking his head out from the blankets to peer at Oikawa.  “How many times do I have to tell you to wet the towel twice maximum when you’re cleaning yourself?  Or to stop using too much soap that you end up having to use excessive water?”

“I can’t help it when you make me come so much, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa smirks.  “You were quite vigorous last night too.  I thought my hips were going to dislocate from how harshly you were pounding into me.  Really, Iwa—” Iwaizumi shuts him up with a rough kiss before his idiot of a boyfriend can go on and on about critiquing Iwaizumi’s technique in bed.

“Well,” Oikawa grins, licking at the corners of his lips with a devilish look to his face, “good morning to you too.”

“Give me a minute to get changed and we’ll go to the river to get more water.  Deal?”

“Fine.”

Half an hour later, they arrive at the river that runs through the town.  Since it’s not the cleanest, they have to struggle with a fire to boil the water they drink.  Otherwise, they are lucky to have a water source this close.  The only drawback is the thirty-minute trek home whilst carrying around twenty kilograms of water thanks to lack of car fuel.  They used to use their parents’ car but after a few weeks, the gas has run out a couple days back.

“Good morning, Tobio-chan!” Oikawa calls out.  Iwaizumi sighs.  The world’s end has not rid him of that childish behaviour of his.  Every time they run into each other, Oikawa continues to antagonise Karasuno’s setter and even though it is entertaining, it’s a hell of a waste of time.

“Good morning, Oikawa-san.  Iwaizumi-san,” Kageyama answers.  With him is Hinata as per usual, this time followed by Sugawara and the hot-headed guy with a buzzcut.

“You seem to be doing well.  I just remembered.  Me and my team found a bunch of ingredients for hot pot and rather than just us having it, why don’t we have a hot pot party?  Think of it as an inter-team party to bring us closer in the times of desperation.”

Kageyama looks like he wants to refuse it but Sugawara steps in.  “Sure, that sounds great!  How about around noon at the Karasuno gym?  I’m going to warn you now that it’s turned into a daycare with lots of little kids.  Make sure to bring enough to feed basically the whole town!”

Oikawa grins.  “Gotcha.  Well, I guess I’ll see you later, Tobio-chan.  Bye chibi-chan~” Kageyama glares at Oikawa and it’s up to Hinata to drag him away before a real fight can break out.

Iwaizumi glares at him as he fills up the water tank.  “Can you actually help with this?  I’m not going to carry all forty back by myself, Shittykawa.”

“Iwa-chan is so impatient as well as being a big meanie,” Oikawa pouts, complying nonetheless.

“And stop being a dick to Kageyama.  You’re eighteen already so act like it!”

“But have you seen his face when he gets all pissed off or annoyed? He’s so fucking adorable that I can’t help it, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi shifts the water tanks so he can smack Oikawa upside his head.  “I like the face you make when I hit you but that doesn’t make me hit you all the time, does it?  Let’s go home already.”

Oikawa smiles.  “I’ll never get tired of that.”

“Of what?”

“Going to _our_ home.”

“It’s _my_ house and you decided to live there, bastard.”

Oikawa dismisses his comment.  “I wonder if this is how married couples feel?  I wake up with you next to me, we eat meals together and at night, the last face I see before the day ends is yours, Hajime-chan.”

To his utmost dismay, Iwaizumi feels his cheeks flare up with heat.  “Shut up and move those legs.  It’ll be afternoon by the time we get home if you keep walking at that pace.”

“Yes, sir.”

As soon as they get home, Oikawa places the tanks in the entryway and does the same to the ones Iwaizumi is carrying.  He winds his fingers into Iwaizumi’s hair as he kisses him passionately.  Iwaizumi indulges Oikawa for a few minutes before he grows impatient—hey, maybe Oikawa was right about one thing for once—and slams Oikawa up against the wall right next to the door.  He lets Oikawa slide his hands down past the waistband of his joggers.  Oikawa’s nimble fingers stroke Iwaizumi’s cock through the boxers for a brief moment before he puts his hand inside.  Iwaizumi retaliates by shoving his hand down Oikawa’s pants and circling the rim of his entrance with fingertips.  It still feels slightly puffy from last night’s activities and that really turns him on.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa croaks, sounding nothing like his usual smug self.  “In my pocket.”

Surely enough, when Iwaizumi fishes for something in Oikawa’s jacket pocket, there are a few small packets inside.

“Why are you carrying condoms and lube around?” Iwaizumi asks.

“I thought something like this might happen.”

Iwaizumi dips his finger in Oikawa’s hole, pulling at the rim lightly.  “You planned this, didn’t you?”

Oikawa chuckles.  “A wise man is prepared for everything, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi takes the packet between his lips and tears it open.  He slides the condom down his cock and tears the other packet open for lube.  He slicks up his fingers and slides two inside of Oikawa with no resistance.  Oikawa whimpers as his hips move in an effort to draw those fingers in deeper.  With his free hand, Iwaizumi pulls down Oikawa’s joggers and boxers as well as his own for easier access.  The way Oikawa bites his lower lip with his lips kept ajar is so sensual that it has got to be illegal.

“I-Iwa-chan,” Oikawa moans when Iwaizumi has three fingers working in and out of him.

“What?” Iwaizumi smirks, his fingertips prodding at the spot just shy of Oikawa’s prostate.

“Like I said, you’re such a big meanie,” Oikawa sulks, rocking his hips in a vain effort to get Iwaizumi’s fingers where he wants them.

“Who’s the impatient one now?” Iwaizumi murmurs.  He withdraws his fingers and uses what’s left on his fingers to slick up his dick more.  With Oikawa’s back still pressed up against the wall, he hitches Oikawa’s legs around him and thrust inside.  Gravity pulls Oikawa down in one smooth go, causing him to gasp as the tip of Iwaizumi’s erection grazes past his prostate.

“Iwa-chan, please?” Oikawa groans, looping his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and pulling him in for a messy kiss.

“As you wish,” Iwaizumi grunts.  He repositions Oikawa into an angle that will aim his thrusts right into the prostate.  Oikawa yelps as Iwaizumi starts pounding into him.  He squeezes his arms and legs tightly around Iwaizumi’s neck and waist.  Sluices of precum oozes out of his dick and it soaks through Iwaizumi’s sweater.  He hates doing laundry these day.  Next time they fuck, he will have to make sure to remove all clothing.

As much as Iwaizumi appreciates this position, his back is starting to hurt from the effort of holding up Oikawa.  He hoists Oikawa up, ignoring the disheartened whimper, and carries him to his bedroom.  He throws Oikawa onto the bed and flips him to his stomach.  Oikawa looks back with an expectant look as Iwaizumi thrusts back inside of Oikawa.  It’s much easier to control his thrusts this way and he can tease Oikawa with greater ease. 

“C-close, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa murmurs.

That’s Iwaizumi’s cue to grip Oikawa’s dick tightly.  “Not yet.  I’m not even close to being done yet, _Tooru_.”

Oikawa groans, his upper body collapsing onto the sheets.  “Meanie,” he accuses yet again.

“Uh huh,” Iwaizumi hums.  He circles his thumb right on the slit as he keeps his thrusts aimed at Oikawa’s prostate.

“N-no.  Stop, Hajime-ch—ahh!”  Oikawa’s lean fingers alternate between clutching at the sheets and clenching into fists.  Oikawa isn’t playing fair either; he knows that it really gets Iwaizumi riled up when they start to call each other their first names, like they used to when they were younger (and much more innocent).

Oikawa cuts himself off as his entire body spasms, practically wringing Iwaizumi’s orgasm out of him.

“Did you just?” Iwaizumi asks.  When he releases his hand, Oikawa’s body twitches again, streaks of cum landing on the sheets.  It’s a good thing they didn’t bother making the bed before they left otherwise they would have been left with dirty blankets as well as dirty sheets.

“Shut up,” Oikawa mumbles, burying his face in the pillow.  “You never know when to stop, do you?”

Iwaizumi rolls Oikawa to stare into his tear-filled eyes.  His cheeks are red with exertion and something about how vulnerable and sexed-out Oikawa looks makes his desires burn up again.

“Are you some monster, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa snickers, looking down at Iwaizumi’s fully hard cock.  “Guess we can’t help it then.”

He plucks the condom off and kneels up.  He swallows down Iwaizumi’s whole dick easily, the back of his mouth trembling with the effort.  He forces a couple centimetres down his throat, rhythmically swallowing to drive Iwaizumi to the edge.  It’s no surprise that he doesn’t last longer than five minutes or so.

“You’re hard again,” Iwaizumi points out, pulling his hips away from Oikawa’s mouth.  Oikawa makes a show of swallowing the load while he meets Iwaizumi’s gaze steadily.

“Gonna help me with it or what?”

Iwaizumi shakes his head at himself.  “I’m blaming you if we are late to the hot pot party.”

Oikawa smirks.  “Guilty as charged.”

 

 

-

 

 

“Yuu-chan, wake up.”

Yoichi walks into a rather suggestive scene.  Mika has a shirt thrown over his shoulders and his briefs are only halfway on as he is straddling Yuu.  Yuu, on the other hand, seems to be naked with his bare shoulders and legs poking out from the duvet.  It’s a good thing that Shinoa’s house is enormous otherwise mornings would have been a hundred times more awkward.

“Are these idiots still not up?” Kimizuki grumbles, hooking his chin over Yoichi’s head.

“Yuu-chan is being a lazy bum, that’s all,” Mika retorts, slapping Yuu on his shoulder.  “You guys go ahead and have some brunch.  I’ll drag his ass downstairs if I have to.”

“Okay.  Don’t be too late fucking or I’ll eat up everything, Kimizuki snickers.

“Kimizuki-kun!” Yoichi exclaims, following Kimizuki out the room.

“What, it’s obvious what they were up to last night,” is his easygoing answers.  “It’s not that different to what you and I were up to into the wee hours of the night.”

Yoichi bumps smack into Kimizuki as he halts in his tracks.  He has got a sinister smile on his face as he leans in and pecks Yoichi on the lips lightly.

“No, no, no,” Yoichi backs away, holding his arms out in front of his as meek protection.  “I’m quite starved and Shinoa will know what’s up if all of us show up late for a meal.  Again!”

“She won’t care,” Kimizuki huffs.  He keeps advancing until Yoichi’s back is flat against a wall behind him.

“Please, Shihou-kun?” Yoichi pleads.  “Behave and I promise you it’ll be worth it later.”

Kimizuki clicks his tongue.  “Fine.  Don’t you go and forget your promise.”

“I won’t, trust me.”

Their brunch is only canned tuna on unspoiled bread they managed to find with some fruits.  Yoichi tries not to think about how much preservatives must be in the bread for it to have stayed fresh this long.  Mitsuba looks straight up annoyed whilst Shinoa has that knowing smirk on her face.

“What’s Yuu-san and Mika-san doing?”

“They weren’t awake yet,” Yoichi replies quickly.

“You mean Yuu-san is being a stubborn brat and Mika-san is indulging him, don’t you?”

“Y-yes?”

Shinoa giggles.  “It’s good to see that the end of the world has not changed those two.  We will have to set aside their portion for them to eat whenever they decide to join us.  So any new findings last night?”

“I saw a couple boars lurking at the edges of the forests.  It won’t take long before they deem the city safe enough to move into.  That’s when we will have to move to less urbanised areas, I guess,” Kimizuki reports.

“Or we could try to move to a town setting that is easier to guard,” Yoichi suggests.  “Remote towns are often set in an environment where animals and humans are more likely to live in harmony.  The wild animals there probably won’t attack humans for food and whatnot.”

“I suppose we can assume that their population decreased with the continuous natural disasters,” Mitsuba inputs.  “I still wonder why the adults disappeared without a trace.”

“It’s a phenomenon that cannot be explained with science,” Kimizuki scoffs.  “The most likely explanation is that they were all somehow instructed to leave their homes before the first earthquake struck but even that is way too far fetched and unreasonable.”

Shinoa claps her hands together.  “We will continue to search for adult survivors as long as we have time to spare.  It’s a good thing that it will be April soon.  If I have been keeping track of the day cycles correctly, today is March twelfth.  In the wake of the apocalypse, I won’t demand that you give back the friendship chocolates I gave you on Valentine’s.  But I do expect you to cook us something nice, Kimizuki-san.”

“As if I’m not in charge of cooking already when we have the ingredients!” Kimizuki retorts. 

Mitsuba smiles.  “We can’t help that we are hopeless at cooking.  Remember that time we set eggs on fire trying to make breakfast?”

“Vividly,” is Kimizuki’s answer.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Yoichi tries.

“You are too nice, Yoichi,” Mitsuba points out.  “One more minute and we would have burnt the kitchen down.”

“What, did the girls try to cook again?” Yuu grumbles, yawning as he slides into a chair.

“Ah the sleeping beauty awakes,” Shinoa smirks.

“Shut up, Shinoa.”

“Oho? Is that how you treat the woman who is letting you stay at her house whilst the world is ending outside?”

Yuu violent stabs at a piece of fruit and mumbles something under his breath.

“Sorry, Shinoa.  Yuu-chan is just grumpy because he didn’t get his ten hours of beauty sleep.”

“Or you didn’t wake him up with a blow job, right?” Shinoa smirks.  The rest of them other than Yuu and Mika burst into laughter.  Yoichi, however, nearly chokes on his bite of the sandwich.

“It’s—it’s not like that!” Mika argues, his entire face going red.

“You make a convincing argument with your face that red,” Kimizuki joins in.

“Kimizuki-kun, Shinoa-san, you’re ganging up on them again,” Yoichi tries to intervene.  More and more lately, he has noticed that Shinoa (and occasionaly Kimizuki) has taken up on teasing the happy couple.

“I can’t help it when they act like idiots in love all the time, Yoichi-san,” Shinoa singsongs.  “I would shift my target to you and Kimizuki-san but you’re no fun.”

“Or you can drop that teasing act altogether,” Yuu growls.  “Seriously.  We’re sixteen and the world has gone to shit.  We don’t have time to be bickering about something like this.”

“Here’s something worth arguing about: should we stay in the city and risk wild animal attacks or try to move to a more rural area where the animals are less likely to attack us?” Mitsuba throws in.

Yoichi raises his hand.  “I vote for the moving away.  The stores have been picked clean and street gang numbers are on the rise.  We are at a serious disadvantage when it comes to group size as well.  Maybe the countryside people will be nice and let us live in peace with them.”

Kimizuki shrugs.  “If Yoichi says he’s going, then I’m with him.”

Yuu and Mika exchange a silent conversation.  “I was getting tired of this big empty house anyway,” Yuu grumbles.

“What he meant to say is,” Mika covers up Yuu’s mouth, “moving to the countryside sounds like a fun adventure.”

Shinoa giggles.  “I’ve no attachment to this creepy old house so you don’t have to worry about hurting my feelings, Mika-san.  Besides, it takes something much worse to deal damage to me.”

“So it’s settled?” Mitsuba confirms.  “Alright.  Pack your things after brunch.  We’ll leave as soon as we’re ready.”

 

 

-

 

 

“Oikawa and Iwaizumi are running late,” Suga comments.

“Yeah, whatever,” Daichi grunts with a shrug.  Suga dodges as Daichi darts in for a kiss.

“Stop it, Daichi!  The rest of their team is here with the ingredients, though.”  He has to physically put a hand over Daichi’s face to deter him.

“We have our team out there to help out with the preparations and Hinata can play with the kids.  Why are you brushing me off like this?  If I recall correctly, you were not so shy last night when I—”

This time it’s Suga kissing Daichi.  He glares at the captain.  Sometimes he wonders how this big, hormonal oaf got to be the team captain.  When he isn’t being the stern father to their team, he is like a horny stag in the rutting season!  To be honest, Suga doesn’t mind it when they don’t have something urgent to do.  In fact, he enjoys it when Daichi is in this mood because it makes him feel wanted.

“We still have to play the responsible third years!” Suga pushes Daichi’s puckered lips away.  “I’ll reward you if you behave at lunch.”

“Yes, mom,” Daichi says sarcastically.

Suga sighs.  Seriously.  It’s as though he is a single mom raising several teenage sons.  He wouldn’t have been able to handle it without Shimizu and even Yachi to a certain extent.

They emerge from the storage room with several portable stoves they managed to find and spare butane cans.  Thankfully, Tanaka and Nishinoya have not blown up the gymnasium whilst he was . . . occupied.   Shimizu has taken charge of cooking preparations and it’s adorable how Yachi is running everywhere to help out everyone in her clumsy, awkward way.

“How’s the hot pot looking” Suga asks the group of Seijou guys. 

The spiker with scary eyes looks up and nods in acknowledgement.  “We just put the meat in so it won’t be long until it’s ready.”

“Good, good,” Suga pretends to inspect the contents in each pot and the fire as well.  “Do you happen to know where Oikawa and Iwaizumi are?  To think that he’s this late when he was the one to suggest this in the first place.”

He shrugs.  “They often go off on their own like that and we’ve long gotten used to it.  They’ll probably show up before the meal is over.”

“Aww, you were talking about me, Kyouken-chan?” Oikawa’s voice sounds from behind them. Suga could have sworn that Kyouken—that has got to be another one of Oikawa’s ridiculous nicknames—growls as he jumps away from Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

“Why are you late?” Suga asks.

“Relax.  We wanted to see if we could scavenge extra food,” Oikawa holds up a large bag of ingredients.  “And have you never heard of the term ‘fashionably late’?”

To be fair, Oikawa is rather dressed up for the occasion.  He is wearing a deep emerald green sweater over a collared shirt with his uniform trousers and a navy trench coat.  Only Oikawa would show up dolled up like that to a party full of teenagers and snot-faced kids.

“Well, whatever. Thanks, I suppose,” Suga mutters, taking the bag from Oikawa and examining the contents.  “How do you even find food of this quality?  The mart nearby has been picked clean by street gangs and the only thing we could find was half spoiled meat and a pile of canned baked beans.”

“We always go out food gathering in groups of six or more,” Oikawa answers.  “Of course, it helps to have Iwa-chan or Kyouken-chan in a group with their scary faces.”

Iwaizumi scowls as he glares at Oikawa.  Oikawa chuckles and leads the Seijou ace away from the cooking food.  Off to the centre of the gym, Suga spots Hinata and Kageyama surrounded by a gaggle of little kids and Oikawa headed straight towards them.  This ought to be interesting.

He does a final check of the status of the hot pots before he beckons Daichi over and points at Hinata.  Upon seeing Oikawa sit down right next to Kageyama, Daichi nods and makes a beeline for where they are.

It turns out that Oikawa is great with kids.  Suga would credit half of his popularity with the kids to his pretty boy face as the little girls squeal with delight at everything he says.  Hinata’s little sister is practically sat in Oikawa’s lap, a fact that seems to put Hinata on edge.

“Tobio-chan, I didn’t know that you liked kids,” Oikawa drawls, expertly braiding a seven-year-old’s long dark hair.  Kageyama tries to do the same with a different girl but he fails hilariously.  Hinata ends up having to untangle the mess and braid it into two neat queues.

“Hinata dragged me into this,” Kageyama retorts.  Suga watches as Kageyama wraps an arm around Hinata’s shoulders and pulls him in closer to him and away from Oikawa.

“Oho?  You really are the definition of a whipped boyfriend, aren’t ya?  Back in Kitagawa Daiichi, this kind of devotion from you towards anything other than volleyball would have been unimaginable.  Has time turned you into a big ol’ softie, Tobio-chan?”

Kageyama grits his teeth.  “Please stop drudging up the past, Oikawa-san.  It’s rude and not something you should be saying in front of Hinata.”

“Kageyama. . .” Hinata speaks up, only to be cut off with a wave of Kageyama’s hand.

“Wow, that was so kingly of you, Tobio-chan.  Are you sure you have not reverted to your old ways in the wake of the crisis?”

Kageyama is about to bark back a reply when a loud crash from the outside snatches their attention.  Some of the younger kids start crying and Hinata immediately goes to soothe them. 

“Suga!” Daichi yells, already running towards the doors.

“I’m with you.”  From the corner of this eyes, he sees Shimizu leave the cooking station as well.

The first thing that Suga notices outside is a trail of smoke that splits the sky in two.  The field across the street from the school is the source of the fire.  In the centre of the fire is a small plane.   He sprints faster, wishing that he had thought to bring something with him.

He is relieved to see people crawl out of the crashed airplane.  Two girls and four guys around his age stumble out, followed by a group of younger kids and one of the older kids starts yelling loud enough for Suga, Daichi and Shimizu to hear.

“I knew we shouldn’t have trusted you when you said that you could fly a plane!” a black-haired guy with sharp catlike green eyes fumes.  “We nearly died thanks to you!”

“Now, now, Yuu-kun,” a smaller guy with brown hair and softer green eyes says as he and a glasses guy physically holds Yuu back.  “Shinoa-san did get us here in one piece so let’s not be too harsh on her, yeah?”

“Yuu-chan, calm down,” a blonde, foreign looking guy says.  “we’ve got ourselves an audience too.”

“What’re you talking about, Mika, we crash-landed in the middle of—”

Daichi smiles. “Welcome to Miyagi, I guess.  It’s impressive that she even knew how to fly the thing in the first place.  Where are you from?”

Mika steps in front of Yuu and takes a protective stance.  “Who are you?”

Suga pulls at Daichi’s sleeves and switches places with him.  He knows that Daichi means well but his presence can often be interpreted as being intimidating and strict.  “We’re high school students just like you.  I think everyone needs a good lunch about now.  My friends and I are hosting a hot pot party and I’m sure there’s enough to feed everyone plus you.  Would you like to join us?”

The six of them exchange looks before Shinoa nods.

“We’re from Shibuya.  I’m Shinoa and they are Mitsuba, Yoichi, Kimizuki, Mika and Yuu and the kids are from an orphanage.  The city was on the verge of being overrun by wild animals so we thought our chances might be better in the countryside.”

 _So typical of the city people to think we’re country folks since we live in a prefecture far off from Tokyo_ , Suga thinks.  “Everyone is welcome here.  It’s still chilly out so let’s hurry inside.”

As soon as they re-entre the gym, all eyes are on the newcomers.  Oikawa, in particular, seems to be wary of Mika.  Little kids flock to them and it’s up to mostly Yoichi and Mika to wrangle the kids.

“I don’t like them,” Suga overhears Oikawa whisper to Iwaizumi.  “Especially that blondie.  Iwa-chan won’t abandon me now that there are more pretty boys in town, will you?”

“Shut up, Dummykawa.  You’re so shallow,” Iwaizumi grunts.

“Food’s ready!” Yachi announces, breaking the tangible tension so easily.

Suga is relieved to see Karasuno and Seijou work together as they hand out the food to the little kids first and then help themselves.  The little ones flock around Oikawa, Hinata and Mika, which doesn’t surprise Suga at all.  One of the girls from Mika’s group approaches Suga and looks up at him with big round eyes.

“Is it really safe here?” she asks, fingers playing with the edge of her ponytail.

“Of course it is! The strong big brothers will protect you all!  I’m Sugawara, by the way.  You can just call me Suga.”

“I’m Akane Hyakuya.  We were worried when Yuu and Mika told us we had to leave the orphanage.  The small kids might not know but I’m afraid something terrible happened to the director and the caretakers . . .”

Well, Yuu certainly did not come across as the type of a guy who grew up at an orphanage.  At least to Suga.  “None of know what exactly is going on either.  All the more reason to stick together, I say.  We have kids here whose parents have gone missing too so I know how you feel.  No matter how old you are, we always find comfort in the people who raised us and watched us grow up.”

“Thank you, Suga-san,” Akane murmurs.

“Oi, Akane, what are you talking about there?” Yuu asks, sauntering over with Mika in tow.

“It’s nothing!” Akane says as she runs back.  Yuu chuckles as he pets her on her hair as she passes by.

“She’s quite mature for her age, isn’t she?” Yuu comments.  “I was worried about her since she’s going through puberty but she’s been an angel so far.  I don’t think I caught your name earlier.”

“Koushi Sugawara.  But everyone calls me Suga.” Suga holds out his hand.

“Yuuichirou Hyakuya and this is Mika.  Our last name comes from the orphanage that we lived in.  You can just call me Yuu.”

“Nice to meet you.  So you’re from Tokyo, huh?”

“Yup.”

“What’s it like there? We have friends—a rival school, technically—at Tokyo and we’ve been wondering about them since there is no way to contact them anymore.”

“Depends on which part of the city they live in,” Mika answers.  “But for the most part, it’s been overrun by rowdy teenagers who think they can rule the city now that the world’s ended or something like that.  As long as they stay in a fairly large group, they should be fine.  I doubt they’ll make the trip all the way here unless they know how to fly a plane.  It’ll be impossible to travel here on foot with the weather.”

Suga laughs.  He can just imagine Kuroo and Bokuto trying to figure out how to work a plane and end up breaking it irreparably.  “I doubt they’ll do that.  Maybe we should wait until spring to do something about it.”

“You mentioned rivals,” Yuu points out.  “What for?”

“Oh, most of us high schoolers here are in volleyball teams and the Nekoma High have been our rivals for ages.  The guys in white and light green jerseys are from a different school called Aoba Jousai.”

“Come to think of it, I think I heard the name Karasuno on the news a while back~ You guys are the ones who beat the strong house here against the odds!” Yuu enthuses.

Mika glares at Yuu and smacks him upside the head.  “Sorry.  What he meant to say is that you guys are amazing!  I’m not much of a volleyball or sports person but I do follow the news from time to time.”

“It’s fine,” Suga laughs it off.  “No one thought that we would beat them either.  Heck, I was surprised that we made it through!”

“You’re awfully lively here,” Oikawa steps in.  Iwaizumi rolls his eyes as he keeps close to Oikawa.  “What’s your names again?”

“It’s common courtesy to tell us your name first,” Yuu retorts.

“My bad.  I’m Tooru Oikawa and this is Hajime Iwaizumi.  And you are?”

“Yuu and Mika Hyakuya.”

“Oh my,” Oikawa smirks.  “And I thought you two acted like quite the married couple.”

Both of Yuu and Mika’s faces turn bright red.  Whilst it is cute, Suga can’t overlook Oikawa’s rudeness.

“Oikawa, don’t be like that please,” Suga mediates.  It seems like Yuu will punch Oikawa in the face if he says one wrong thing.

“Just making casual observations here~” Oikawa defends himself.  “Besides, we’re not so closed-minded that we would shun people because of sexuality.  That would be highly hypocritical of us.”

Thankfully, Daichi seems to be received Suga’s distress signal.  The captain strides over carrying a hot pot.  “Here, there’s plenty to go around and I see that you haven’t had much yet.  Want some?”

Yuu continues to glare at Oikawa but nevertheless helps himself to a second serving.  Oikawa scoffs at the two newcomers before he snatches up Iwaizumi’s hand and stomps away.

“Sorry about that,” Suga apologises.  “Oikawa is a bit of a prick.  He has this weird inferior complex when it comes to volleyball but I didn’t know that it extended to his pretty boy status.”

“I’ve dealt with worse than him,” Yuu shrugs.  “At least he isn’t some homophobic douche like some kids at school.  They usually stopped teasing us once I’ve beat them to a pulp.”

“Yuu-chan,” Mika says as he covers up Yuu’s hand.  “I have to admit that I was surprised to see this many same-sex couples in a school.”

Suga waves his hand aimlessly.  “Well you know what they say about sports.  Team mate bonding is essential to having a strong team and for some of us, I suppose it goes beyond that.”

Daichi grins as he sets the pot down on the floor beside them and takes a seat.  “You say that now but when I confessed to you at the end of first year, you freaked out.”

Suga laughs.  “As if I can ever forget that.  It was around the time cherry blossoms were beginning to come into full bloom and Daichi here had the gall to call me out with a secret love letter in my shoe locker.  I thought it was interesting because the handwriting was too rough and messy to be a girl’s, although I gotta admit that some girls do have nearly illegible handwriting.  There’s a spot down the road from school that’s surrounded by cherry trees and it’s a popular spot for guys and girls to confess to their crushes in the spring.  Imagine my surprise to see this big hunk of a guy stood beneath the delicate flowers, playing with the hem of his sleeves nervously.”

“And then when I saw you there, I ran up to you and tripped over a root.  I skinned my knees really badly, in fact bad enough to rip through my uniform trousers.  You fretted over the wound and I somehow thought that was the perfect timing to tell you I love you.  You went so red in the face that I worried about you fainting or something like that.  Something came over me and before I even heard your answer, I pulled you in and kissed you right on the lips,” Daichi continues the story. 

Yuu and Mika seem to be quite amused by the story so Suga resumes it:

“I remember that I was surprised by how soft your lips were.  You were shaking so badly too.  But when I held your hands I could feel you practically melt into the kiss and relax.  We must have stayed on the flower covered ground like that for minutes.   There were flower petals in your hair so I picked them out whilst you did the same for me.”

“That’s way more romantic than our story,” Mika muses with a giggle.  “Since we’re from the same orphanage we grew up together. I saw him in his bratty phase, his awkward phase and his awkward rebellious phase.  The director and the caretakers would fondly recall how I would tell everyone that I was going to marry Yuu-chan when we grew up.  I think it was halfway through junior high school that Yuu finally mustered up the courage to confess his love for me seriously.  I was over the moon with joy when he did. Living with a bunch of kids, though, that really gets in the way. Did you know that little kids ask questions about everything?  And I do mean _everything_.  There are so many instances when they caught us in compromising situations and we had to explain that away without ruining their innocence.”

 

 

“That’s way more romantic than our story,” Mika muses with a giggle.  “Since we’re from the same orphanage, we grew up together.  I saw him in his bratty phase, his awkward phase and his awkward rebellious phase.  The director and the caretakers would always fondly recall how when we were younger, I would go around telling everyone that I was going to marry Yuu-chan when we grew up.  I think it was halfway through junior high that Yuu-chan gathered up enough courage to confess to me while I was trying to do the same.  I was over the moon with joy.  Living with a bunch of little kids, though, that really gets in the way.  Did you know that little kids ask questions about everything?  And I do mean _everything_.   There are so many instances when they caught us in a compromising situation and we had to explain that without ruining their innocence.”

“I’m so glad I never had to deal with that,” Daichi laughs.  “When we moved on to second year, we weren’t exactly trying to hide our relationship so the team started calling us the mom and dad even though we weren’t the oldest members of the team.”

“Well it does feel like I’m trying to raise a bunch of kids on some days,” Suga sighs dramatically.  “Especially with Hinata and Kageyama.  You should watch them play together, it’s really amazing.  I didn’t even know that people could play volleyball at that level at our age.”

“We’ll keep that in mind,” Yuu says with a shrug.  “We learnt how to play volleyball during gym classes so maybe we can have a friendly match some time.”

“Yeah, that would be lovely,” Suga answers.  Off to the cooking station, Suga spots Yachi struggling to serve every hungry kid who wants seconds.  “I gotta go help Yachi and Shimizu.  Nice talking to you two.”

“Same here,” Mika grins.

Suga takes Daichi and together they go to help Yachi out.  It really is like he is a parent now.  The only difference is that instead of the volleyball club he is taking care of a town’s worth of kids plus high school students.

“I wonder if this is how married couples feel,” Suga wonders aloud.

“I hope not,” Daichi grouses.  “I’m tired all the time and we’re often woken up in the middle of the night.”

“Maybe not with this many kids,” Suga agrees.  “But I do want to start a family with you.  Eventually.  I used to think that after university we could settle down somewhere with a huge yard and a nice view.  We could get a puppy and adopt a couple kids later on down the road.  But now, everything is unclear.  We don’t even know what will happen tomorrow let alone five, six years down the road.

“You _do_ know one thing for sure,” Daichi corrects.  “No matter what disaster comes our way, I will always be there to hold your had through it.”

Suga smiles.  “You’re right.  Thanks.”

“My pleasure.”

 

 

-

 

 

“Kenma~ I’m bored,” Kuroo whines.  He butts the back of his head into Kenma’s lower stomach, as he is lying down with his head on Kenma’s lap.

Kenma graces him with a cursory glare before he returns his attention to his game.  “Go practice spiking and blocking with Bokuto-san then.  I have to clear this level or it won’t sit right with me.”

Kuroo makes a whining sound as he rubs his head into Kenma’s belly.  “But I’m bored now and I don’t want to interrupt whatever it is that Bokuto and Akaashi are up to.  Maybe we could go join them.”

Kenma finally puts away his game in favour of rolling his eyes at Kuroo.  “Just because had an orgy drunk off liquor infused sex once doesn’t mean that we should do it again.  I’m still horrified that I did all that in front of Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san.”

“Whatever. We can have sex on our own then.” He offers a devilish grin to Kenma.

“You are such a horn dog.  If it’s not volleyball, then it’s sex that’s on your mind.”

“Hey.  As a healthy, virile man in his prime, I am obligated to think about sex as much as possible,” Kuroo replies. 

He stretches out his arm and puts his hand behind Kenma’s neck.  Kenma lowers his head willingly for an indulgent kiss on Kuroo’s mouth.  Kuroo takes advantage of the momentary diversion and snakes his tongue in to deepen the kiss.  Initially, Kenma struggles against him but quickly submits to Kuroo’s teasing playfulness.  Also, he is quite weak to Kuroo tugging lightly at his hair and practically turns into jelly when Kuroo massages his scalp.

“You fight dirty, Kuro,” Kenma pants as they separate their mouths to catch a quick breath.

“Never claimed otherwise.  As I recall, you love it when I get down and dirty with you,” Kuroo winks at his boyfriend.

“Sometimes I wonder why I even said yes to going out with you,” Kenma sighs, shaking his head; the undulated love in his eyes, however, belies his spiteful words.

“Well someone had to break the curse of the childhood friend,” Kuroo jokes.

“Yeah.  I suppose you _are_ right about that.”

Kenma gently shoves Kuroo off of his lap and hovers over Kuroo on all fours.  He takes a couple seconds to tuck his bangs behind his ears before he dips his head to reclaim Kuroo’s lips.  Kuroo mimics a purring sound as Kenma timidly licks at the seam of Kuroo’s lips.  He pretends to resist long enough to rile Kenma up before he parts his lips.  He relishes the fact that they are wearing the team jersey and joggers as it allows easy access to Kenma’s bare skin. 

Clothes come flying off and in a matter of seconds, they are naked on top of the bed. Kuroo pushes the blankets off the bed before he slides his hands down from Kenma’s nape, down his shoulders and back and to his pert little ass.  Kenma moans when Kuroo spreads Kenma’s ass cheeks and ghosts his fingers around his entrance.  It’s still soft and slightly swollen from last night’s—and early into today—activities.   He takes out the lube and condoms from their usual place in the bedside top drawer, taking a mental note about how they are running low again.

“Hurry,” Kenma urges in a husky, airy voice, which turns Kuroo on even more.  Kuroo slicks up his fingers and carefully slides two inside Kenma’s hole.  Kenma groans and rocks his hips back and forth, causing their half-formed erections to rub against each other.  Dribbles of precum ooze out of the tip of Kuroo’s dick, mixing with the precum from Kenma’s dick and easing the slide.   Kenma mutters something under his breath as he reaching behind and forces Kuroo to put in a third finger, gasping with pleasure as he does son.  Kuroo shrugs to himself and proceeds to curl his fingers into Kenma’s sweet spot, delighting in the way Kenma’s back arches up.

“Kuro,” Kenma gasps, hips grinding back into Kuroo’s fingers and his hands grasping for purchase on the sheets.  “Don’t. . . be a . . . damn tease.”

“As you wish.”

Kuroo withdraws his fingers and rolls the condom onto his cock before he thrusts into Kenma.  Kenma keens from the motion and grips Kuroo’s thighs for support as he moves himself up and down on Kuroo’s lap.  Honestly, Kuroo could come just from the image of Kenma working himself up like this, eyelids half shut and his mouth agape with moans slipping out of them.  But he restrains himself and holds onto Kenma’s hips to guide Kenma’s rhythm as he thrusts up to meet Kenma’s movements.

They go on for several minutes, probably no longer than twenty minutes with Kenma’s stamina, before Kenma shudders all over and comes.  He tends to clench extremely tight when he orgasms and today is no exception.  He practically wrings the orgasm out of Kuroo with the force of his own orgasm and collapses atop Kuroo’s body. After they have ridden out the waves of climax, Kuroo carefully pulls out of Kenma and disposes the condom.  He doesn’t actually know if the condom he threw made it into the bin but whatever.

“I am not making dinner tonight,” Kenma mutters, voice gone slightly hoarse.

“That’s fine.  We can make Akaashi do it,” Kuroo suggests.

“Then make sure Bokuto-san doesn’t go anywhere near the kitchen.  We don’t need another chicken and potato incident,” Kenma reminds him as he cleans himself up with a wad of tissues.

“Duly noted.”

He pets Kenma’s head as Kenma slowly falls asleep.  Whenever they sleep in the same bed, Kenma always curls up into a ball against Kuroo’s side and Kuroo has thought that it reminded him of a baby kitten. 

“I love you, Kenma,” Kuroo whispers.  “I swear that I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

He closes his eyes too, thinking that he could use a nap as well.  He’s earned it.

“Kuroo! Kenma!” Bokuto’s voice booms from outside the door.  Kenma doesn’t even budge as he has already fallen into a deep slumber.  Kuroo silently curse out Bokuto as he pulls on his closes and goes to the door.

“What?” he growls.

“What’s got you into a foul moo—oh,” Bokuto smirks.  “Have I interrupted something important?”

“We just finished but Kenma’s sleeping so keep it quiet.”

“Fine, fine.  Akaashi was saying that we need to go get more food.  Since the number of street thugs are on the rise, we thought we should go in a large group.  I wish that our we can charge our cellphones so that we can contact other team mates.”

Kuroo yawns.  “Yeah you and me both.  The only way is to go around their houses to literally call on them but I am not doing that until the snow melts.  Let’s make it a quick trip and try to come back before Kenma wakes.  He’s not making dinner tonight, by the way.”

Akaashi snickers, quickly disguising it with a cough.  Bokuto, on the other hand, isn’t subtle at all.  “You gotta stop wearing him out like that.  Bottoming is really hard on your hips, man.”

Kuroo raises an eyebrow.  “That is one information I never needed to hear from my best friend.  Whatever.  Let’s leave already.”

Bokuto grins as he salutes Kuroo.  “Yes sir.”

 

 

-

 

 

“Where are you off to?” Tanaka asks as Hinata puts on his running shoes.

“Around the town.  I want to go for a run before dinner since I have all this energy,” Hinata answers.

Kageyama stands up and jogs up to him.  “I’ll go with you.”

“Yeah, go with him,” Asahi agrees.  “It’s dangerous to go into town alone these days.  If you can, go visit a convenience store of a grocer for food.  We can always use more non-perishables.”

“Got it,” Hinata replies.

“I can’t believe you still have the energy left to go for a run,” Kageyama comments as they set off.  “We spend pretty much all day surrounded by kids and taking care of them is exhausting work.”

“I guess I’m used to it since I have Natsu.  She can be quite demanding.” Hinata shrugs.

“Alright, then.  Wanna take a look at the stores like Azumane-san asked us to?”

“Sure.  Let’s make the route so that we can visit them on our way back.”

“Good plan.”

The rest of the run is mostly quiet.  It’s calming to just move his legs without having to think about complicated things like what will happen to them and how to deal with the kids.  The past few weeks without school and adults has been weird and really stressful.  One of the more pressing matters, Hinata has to admit, is the lack of privacy and lack of sex that it has resulted in.  They can hardly sneak away to the bathroom together without their teammates giving them knowing looks and teasing the hell out of them for it.

He is about to ask Kageyama to maybe go sneak off somewhere private when a group of people jump out at them.  Before he is fully cognizant of the situation, they have the two of them surrounded.  Two larger guys gang up on Kageyama whilst the others take on.  Kageyama seems to be distracted as he is dodging the blows, sneaking glances at Hinata.  Hinata wants to yell out that he’s fine but he is rather busy himself trying to avoid the alternating swings of a crow bar and a baseball bat.  He hasn’t seen violent groups near the school and assumed that they would be safe.  If there are street gangs this close, it won’t be safe to let the kids play outside.

Just as Hinata ducks to avoid being hit on the head, he sees a fifth guy emerge from an alleyway.  He runs towards Kageyama and swings an aluminium baseball bat right over Kageyama’s head.  Kageyama passes out for a second and that is enough for them to start dragging him away.  All that Hinata wants to do is run after Kageyama but he has multiple attackers to deal with first before he can do anything.

“Kageyama!” he shouts as three guys drag him off and two remain to fend off Hinata, or worse, take him as well.  Since Kageyama is not resisting nor moving at all, Hinata can only conclude that Kageyama must be still knocked out from the blow to his head.  The two remaining guys smile sinisterly as they close in on him.

What the heck is he supposed to do?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for lack of IwaOi in the first part, I put smut right at the start haha.  This is awfully fluffy for an apocalypse story.  Fear not as a yandere shall grace this story with his presence soon  
> also, gay figure skaters! coming soon to your screens ;)
> 
> 이와짱+오이콩 현관합채 넣긴넣었지만 벽이나 바닥섹스함 엉덩이랑 등 아픈데….


	3. survive and be the one who's stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally, the introduction of yaoi on ice and some drama!

 

“Viktor what are you doing?” Yuuri asks groggily rubbing the remnants of sleep from his eyes. Viktor has ducked inside of the futon, his hair tickling Yuuri as he thumps his head against Yuuri’s belly.

“Thinking of the best way to wake you up.” Yuuri can just hear the smirk in his voice.

“No Viktor you promised that we will try to relocate tod—”

Just as Yuuri is about to protest, Viktor rolls one of Yuuri’s nipples between his forefinger and thumb. He bites his lips to fight off the moans that threaten to escape when Viktor sucks on the other nipple, alternating between teasing nips and licks. Viktor’s other hand sneaks down lower and lower until it’s slipped into Yuuri’s boxers.

“Seriously, Viktor. . .” Yuuri groans. “This is why we’re always late to things . . .” Yuuri peels back the blanket covering up Viktor.

“We don’t have a grand prix to attend so,” Viktor looks up and grins. “If there’s one good thing that the Armageddon brought it is that I get you all to myself without having to hurry.”

 “But. . .” Yuuri tries to argue. Viktor scoots up to kiss him until he forgets what he was going say.

“No buts. Only butts here,” Viktor grins wickedly.

Yuuri sighs as he rolls over to his stomach, immediately missing the heat from his previous spot in the futon. Viktor kisses a pathway down Yuuri’s nape, his spine, and along the curve of his bum. He bites Yuuri butt cheek affectionately before parts the cheeks and laps at the entrance.  Yuuri groans, the tender action bringing him back to the memories of last night.  Viktor had said something ridiculous about testing his flexibility and, well, long story short, they discovered a great new position.

“Viktor. . .” Yuuri trails off.  He feels pretty loosened up from last night’s activities, as proven by Viktor’s finger that goes in easily.  He pauses to drizzle more lube onto his fingers before he proceeds with three fingers all at once.  Yuuri gasps, but his body soon adapts to the intrusion.

“You have a very honest body,” Viktor murmurs, nibbling on the Yuuri’s bum.

“You made me this way,” Yuuri points out.  Perhaps this was unavoidable from the moment Viktor showed up at his family inn.  Speaking of, he still can’t figure out for the life of him why the older people have disappeared.  From the looks of it, it’s mostly adults who have disappeared and since both he and Viktor are well into the age of adulthood, he is beginning to question the ‘logic’ behind the mysterious disappearances.

“No thinking about other things,” Viktor purrs, crooking his fingers to hit that sweet spot inside of Yuuri, lighting up his body with pleasure. It’s times like these, ironically enough, that Viktor reminds Yuuri of a kid with his desire to thoroughly monopolise him.

It’s a good thing they have relocated to Tokyo in preparation for grand prix before disaster struck because otherwise. . . otherwise they would be running low on some of the very important supplies.  Also, they no longer have to listen to Yuri whine and curse about living out in the sticks.  It’s thanks to Yuri that he has picked up some colourful Russian swear words.

“I guess you’re not doing your job well, then,” Yuuri smirks just like how Viktor would.

Viktor arches an eyebrow.  He grips Yuuri’s face by the chin and kisses him.  Although it has been months since he met Viktor like this, Yuuri is still getting used to doing these things with the Russian skater.  His reputation holds up as everything he does is ethereally graceful that it takes Yuuri’s breath away, in this case due to other reasons as well.  Yuuri is left panting and gasping for air as Viktor draws away from their kiss in search of condoms in the drawer next to the bed.

“It’s still not fair that you can kiss like that,” Yuuri mutters, plucking the foil packet from Viktor’s fingers.

Viktor grins, making a V with his fingers.  “It was one of my strategies to win you over.   Worked out pretty nicely, if I say so myself.”

“You are so full of yourself,” Yuuri grumbles. 

He takes the condom out and holds it in his mouth as he pushes Viktor down onto the mattress.  Viktor looks happy to let Yuuri do as he pleases, locking his hands behind his head.  Yuuri rolls the condom onto Viktor using his mouth, sneaking in a brief blow job there as well.  He used to be mortified whenever Viktor would coax him to take initiative like this.  It was also probably because this way, Viktor could all of his body clearly.  He used to feel extremely self-conscious about his body, still does, but Viktor always makes him feel beautiful no matter what he looks like.

Whilst Yuuri is thinking about other things again, Viktor grows impatient and grips Yuuri’s hips.  He pulls Yuuri down onto his cock halfway. Yuuri yelps and falls forwards onto Viktor’s chest, further bringing him down.

“Unfair,” Yuuri gasps, groaning as he feels himself stretch to take into the shape of Viktor’s cock.

“What’s unfair is that you’re so distracted today,” Viktor replies. 

Yuuri tilts his head down to kiss Viktor.  Slowly, he swivels his hips until he is used to the sensation.  His original plan was to tease Viktor the way he would tease him relentlessly.  But, as it turns out, both of them are equally impatient today.

So, once again, he gives himself into the desires that have been stirred up by Viktor.

 

 

-

 

 

“Kageyama!” Hinata shouts as three of the attackers drag Kageyama off and two remaining ones take a threatening stance to fend off Hinata, or worse, take him as well.  Judging by the lack of resistance of cussing from Kageyama, Hinata can assume the worst, that he has been conked out because of these guys.  He was so naïve to have thought that taking Kageyama alone would ensure their safety.

“Come along quietly and we won’t hurt you. . . much,” one of the thugs says.  The smile on his face suggests otherwise.

There is nothing near Hinata can use as a weapon as he frantically surveys his surroundings.  He keeps backing away from the bad guys until his foot catches on something and he trips over.  It’s a large pointed rock.  Without a second thought, Hinata picks it up and hurls it at his attackers.

Be it luck or skill, the rock hits the taller of the duo squarely on the forehead.  The guy falls to the ground clutching his forehead.  The other guy glares at Hinata.

“You little bastard!” he screams.  He swings the baseball bat menacingly in his hands.  All strength leaves Hinata and he can’t stand on his feet again.  He scrambles backwards on his hands and feet, clutching desperately at anything.  When the guy closes in, he grabs a handful of dirt and throws it into his eyes.  Whilst the guy yells out in pain, Hinata retrieves the bat that has been dropped.  He really doesn’t want to do this but there is not other way.  He squeezes his eyes shut and swings the bat down on the guy’s head.  The guy must be knocked out as he falls limply to the ground.

The three guys who were dragging Kageyama away have stopped dead in their tracks.  The baseball bat creaks against the ground and Hinata walks over to Kageyama.  It can’t be helped now, right?  These bastards were really going to hurt him and Kageyama.  He doesn’t know what they were planning to do once they were captured but it must have been something nasty.  The world has fallen prey to depravity after all.

Two of the guys abandon Kageyama and run away.  The last one glares at Hinata.

“Think you can scare me away?” he scoffs.  “You’re just a puny little kid.  I can take you, go on.”

Hinata grits his teeth as he charges forward.  He swings the bat, which the guy dodges.  The guy reaches for the bat and manages to knock it off Hinata’s hands.  He grapples Hinata onto the ground pins him there.  Hinata struggles to fight off his attacker but he has got the upper hand in weight alone.  He clenches his teeth as his face is punched a few times.  He waits it out until he finds the right time to strike.  Since he closed his eyes, the attacker must have assumed that he passed out.

Hinata takes the guy by surprise and flips them over so that now he is sat on top.  He wraps his hands around the guy’s neck and starts to squeeze.  Something must have come over him as he keeps tightening his hand past the point when the guy goes limp beneath him.  These guys dared to hurt his Kageyama.  They deserve this.

“Stop it,” an unfamiliar voice commands in English, putting a hand on his shoulder.   Hinata whirls around, ready to strike.

It’s a foreigner, that’s the first thought that pops into his mind.  He is accompanied by a Japanese man and another foreigner, a kid from the looks of it.  The Japanese man is crouching by Kageyama to check his pulse whilst the teenager stands off to the side.

“Why should I?” Hinata growls.  It’s hard to recall the English words when his head his boiling with rage.

“Because you friend over there is alive,” the man offers.  “Because you’re human.”

“They attacked us first,” Hinata insists.

“And now they are unconscious.  It’s clear who the winner of this fight is so let it go.”

Hinata narrows his eyes.  It dawns on him that this foreigner guy has been speaking in Japanese quite well.  Also, he remembers seeing this guy’s face somewhere.

“Can’t have the Little Giant going on a murder spree now, can we?” the man grins.  It’s easy forget that the volleyball games he and his team won were televised.  He has to admit that it’s nice to hear a stranger call him that, though.

“Viktor, at least introduce yourself first,” the Japanese man chides.  “Sorry about him.  He’s Viktor and I’m Yuuri. 

Hinata remembers where he saw them now.  That Viktor guy is the world’s best figure skater or something like that.  His face pops up quite often on the sports news channels.

“You’re that Viktor! The flowery skater guy!” he bursts out.

Viktor looks a bit surprised by the nickname but he laughs it off.  “I suppose I am.  We drove here from Tokyo.  Mind taking us to your house?  We’ll help you carry your friend back.”

“I, uh, we’re living in the school now,” Hinata informs them.  “Strength in numbers and what not.  What are you doing in Tohoku anyway?”

Viktor shrugs.  “Even Tokyo has its limits.  We thought the animals might be friendlier in the boondocks.  Besides we’re quite famished from the long journey.”

Hinata scowls.  So typical of city people to think that just because they are a handful of hours away from Tokyo, they are now in the ‘boondocks’.

 “Dinner’s not until seven,” Hinata replies.  He rushes up to Kageyama and hoists him up, slinging half his body across his back.

“Let me help you,” Yuuri offers.  “Kids shouldn’t have to carry so much burden.”

“I’m not a kid anymore.”

“Huh?” both Yuuri and Viktor blurt out.  “Aren’t you in elementary or middle school?”

“I’m first year in high school!  I thought you saw me playing a match on TV or something!” Hinata shouts.

Viktor puts his finger on his chin in a thinking gesture, “Ah, well, I only caught a minute or two of it.  I thought your opponents were awfully large for middle schoolers, especially their number one.”

Yuuri hangs his head in his hands.  “You forgot about the details of the match, didn’t you?”

Hinata shakes his head.  “You said you came from Tokyo.  Got a car?”

Viktor grins and nods.  “Yup.  We saved gas on this baby for emergencies.”

Their car turns out to be a fancy foreign-brand car.  Of course it is.  Kageyama still has not woken up by the time they get to the school gymnasium.  Some of the kids are napping while the majority of people are huddled around fires.

“Hinata!  Kageyama!  What happened?” Suga asks, sprinting up to them.  He does a double-take when he notices the three newcomers behind Hinata.  Yachi comes up with a first-aid kit in her hands.

“We got attacked.  And these are Yuuri and Viktor.”

“I know!” Yachi squeaks.  She continues in great English. “I saw them on TV often.   It’s an honour to meet you, Viktor-san!”

Viktor smiles.  He takes Yachi’s hand and kisses the back of it like a prince out of some Disney movie.  “Thank you, little miss.  It’s always nice to meet my fans.”

Maybe Hinata is imagining it but Yuuri seems to be grouchy as Viktor takes on a flirty attitude with Yachi.  Hmm.

Hinata reaches into the first-aid kit and takes out the cold compress.  There is a small bump on the back of Kageyama’s head where he was struck.  He can hear Viktor chattering away with Yachi in the background but all he can focus on is Kageyama.  Will he open his eyes soon?  The sound it made when they got Kageyama was honestly scary.  What if this results in permanent brain damage?  Will they be able to play volleyball together?

“Who are they?” Mika asks, strolling up towards them.  “And what happened to him?”

“Attack on the streets,” Hinata replies.  “Why don’t you go chat up pretty flowery skater guy too?”

Mika chuckles.  “Yuu doesn’t like it much when I talk with other guys who might be into guys.  I think it’s obvious who his heart really belongs too, though.”

“What do you mean?”

Mika shrugs.  “Look at the way glasses guy keeps glancing at Mr. Skater.  He is clearly jealous and Mr. Skater knows that too.  Come to think of it, I think I’ve seen girls in class squeal over him.”

“Viktor Ni-something-something.  He’s the world champion in figure skating or something like that.”

“Well, as long as he stays away from my Mika,” Yuu says, appearing out of nowhere.

Suga laughs.  “I don’t think you have to worry about that.”  He points at Viktor.  Yuuri has joined the conversation and behind Viktor’s back, he is holding Yuuri’s hand tightly.  “You would think that with the name ‘sexual minorities’ same-sex couples would be tougher to find out on the streets.”

“Maybe the apocalypse took out the straight homophobes,” Yuu says flippantly.

“Don’t be like that, Yuu,” Mika scolds. “Straights’ lives matter.”

“Then explain why all the grown-ups disappeared,” Yuu counters.

“Um, in case this escaped you notice, Viktor-san and Yuuri-san are both twenty-somethings, aren’t they?  Then why are they still around?  Not that I mind it, really.  It’s tiring to be the parental figures with Daichi all the time.”

“Yahoo~” Oikawa says as he enters the gym.  Gosh, why is he back?  Kageyama will be so mad when he wakes up to see Oikawa here.  “Oikawa-san is back and—holy shit!  What happened to Tobio-chan?”

Hinata instinctively grabs Kageyama and holds him away from Oikawa.  “He’s a little hurt, okay?  Leave him alone.”

“Aww.  I come back with more delicious food and all I get is cold shoulders?  And what is Viktor Nikiforov doing here?  Isn’t he supposed to be training up someone in Kyushu?”

“Dunno,” Hinata answers, gently laying Kageyama’s head across his lap.  “He found me after I was attacked.”

“You’re hurt too, chibi-chan,” Oikawa points out.  He takes disinfecting spray from the kit and treats the small cuts on Hinata’s hands.  “I would cover up your hands but I suppose that is up to you.  You said you were attacked?”

“We went jogging and five guys were on us.  I managed to fight them off somehow.”

“What he is forgetting to mention,” Viktor interrupts, “is that he had one of the guys in a choke hold.  I was surprised to see such a small body filled with that much sheer bloodlust.”

“Viktor, don’t interrupt people when they’re talking,” Yuuri chides.  “But, yeah, that’s what we saw when we were driving along.”

“Oho, chibi-chan~ I didn’t know that you were a little yandere all along inside that cute tiny exterior of yours.  Tell me, were you thinking that they deserved to die for hurting Tobio or something cliché like that?” It figures that the Grand King-sama is good at foreign languages, too.  The English words coming out of his mouth sounds effortless.

“Stop it, Oikawa,” Daichi says, appearing out of nowhere.  “He doesn’t need that right now.  I think we can all agree that we’re glad to see them back.  I have heard rumours about some of the street thugs getting into human trafficking business.  Since the place seems to be populated only by kids our age, I have no idea how that works.  Well, I do have a few ideas but I would rather not discuss them.”

“Oh, I know what,” Oikawa smirks, switching back into Japanese.  “Teenagers are known for unbridled libido, aren’t we?  Who’s to say that these kidnapped kids aren’t being sold into slavery, the kind that requires no cl—ow!  What was that for, Iwa-chan?”

Oikawa holds his nose after Iwaizumi has head-butted him.

“Shut up, Shittykawa.  Ya don’t have to spell it out,” Iwaizumi growls.  He looks up and sees that Viktor seems quite amused by the display in front of him.  Iwaizumi glowers and drags Oikawa away from them.

“Are they always like that?” Viktor asks, pointing at the two of them as Oikawa whines about wanting to stay until Tobio-chan wakes up.  “And what did the setter-kun just say?”

“Ah, it’s not that important.  And as for their relationship, more or less,” Suga answers.  “They’ve been friends since they were kids so.”

Everyone shuts up when Kageyama stirs in Hinata’s lap. He squints as he finally opens his eyes.  Hinata looks down, relieved as recognition fills Kageyama’s eyes.  They can rule out amnesia then.

“Kageyama,” Hinata sighs.  “Are you feeling okay?”

Kageyama stretches out his arm, touching Hinata’s face as if to confirm that he really is there.  “Better than okay.  I’m in the arms of an angel. And why are you crying?”

Hinata laughs, sniffling as Kageyama wipes those tears away.

“Yup, he’s fine,” Suga declares.

“Where are we and what’s month is it?” Daichi asks.

Kageyama looks around.  “Karasuno gym and isn’t it halfway through April now?”

Daichi shrugs.  “He seems fine.  Sometimes the symptoms don’t show up until hours, or even days afterwards so keep an eye out for that.”

“Got it,” Kageyama answers.  He realises that it’s more than just his teammates gathered around him. “Erm, what’s Viktor Nikiforov doing here?”

Hinata giggles.  “That’s what the Grand King said too.  Ah, I met them on the street after you passed out.”

Kageyama scowls at the mention of his former upperclassman.  “That doesn’t really answer the question, Hinata.”

“You’re the crazy good setter!” Viktor enthuses.  “Freak quick combo!  That’s what the commentators called you! At least, that’s what piggy-chan told me.”

“What he means to say is,” Yuuri takes over, clamping his hand over Viktor’s mouth, “he kind of recognised Hinata-kun so he decided to stay here for the time being.  If that’s alright with you.” He Japanese skater frowns when Viktor pokes his tongue through the fingers in protest.  Oh, wow, they really aren’t hiding anything, are they? Either their bond as coach and skater goes really deep or there is something else going on.”

“We could always use more people,” Daichi accepts.  “Besides, we could really use more adults around here.  It’s like Suga and I are trying to raise a bunch of kids ourselves.”

“I heard that!” Tanaka says from somewhere in the gym.

“Asahi-san is a third-year too,” Hinata points out.

“That wimpy beardie doesn’t help much when it comes to being a parental figure, trust me,” Suga says fondly.

“I knew I made the right decision to come here,” Viktor says, slinging his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders.  “It’s much better than living with two Yuri.  Not to mention that we won’t have to worry about cooking anymore.”

“He’s terrible at it,” Yuuri stage-whispers. 

“Oh, look,” Viktor points out.  “Oikawa, was it?  I think I saw his face somewhere too.  Isn’t he the pretty boy everyone thinks will be drafted into the Japanese national team once he graduates? Along with the scary kid from the other school, uh Shiro-something?”

“Oikawa is one of the best setters around,” Suga agrees.  “I was surprised to see him featured on a national magazine when he’s still a high school student like us.  Well, we wouldn’t be if, y’know, the world didn’t end.”

“Has no one told you it’s rude to talk about people behind their backs, Refreshing-kun?” Oikawa purrs, appearing right behind Suga.

“If it’s you, I think it’s perfectly fine,” Suga retorts. 

“Whatever. Anyway, have you decided where Viktor-sama will be staying?  You weren’t seriously going to have him sleep on the gym floor in a sleeping bag?”

“No one gets special treatments here, Oikawa,” Daichi answers.  “If he wants to, he’s free to sleep in the infirmary in the main building.  He just has to be aware of the frail state that it’s in.”

“Sleeping bags are fine, thanks,” Yuuri intercepts.  “Oikawa-kun is a setter, right?  That position is volleyball always fascinated me.  I think I heard people compare a setter to the conductor of an orchestra.”

Oikawa grins.  “Yup.  Depending on how the setter plays the game and sets up the attacks and counterattacks, the entire flow of the game can change.  Same can be said for dancing, and skating too, can it not?”

For one second, Hinata thought that Yuuri had Oikawa in his hands.  Someone like the Grand King is easy to flatter, or so he had believed.  Maybe the Grand King has more layers in him after all. (like an ogre! His brain supplies.   He blames Natsu’s obsession with DreamWorks films)

“I would say most of my success is thanks to Viktor here though,” Yuuri says, slowly backing away from the group.

“But Yuuri, the way you danced my routine from last year was different to how I would do it!” Viktor objects.  Hinata suppresses a laugh as Yuuri bites his lower lip in frustration.  “That’s why I decided to coach you! So we can surprise the world.”

Daichi claps his hands together.   “Well, all that surprising can wait.  You must be knackered from driving all the way here.  Why don’t you rest up in the other gym where it’s nice and quiet while we prepare dinner?  Don’t think that you’ll be spared from the future meal preparations, though.”

“It’s a good thing our team dad is around, huh?” Hinata whispers to Kageyama.  All this English around him is giving him a headache, if he is being honest.

Kageyama shrugs.  “What’s Oikawa-san doing here though?”

“Rude,” Oikawa pouts.  “We were bored at home so we decided to pay you a visit.  I didn’t realise that it’s illegal for us to come see our adorable juniors, Tobio-chan.”

“Cut it out, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi stops him.  “He’s had a bad day.  He was bored and I wasn’t about to let him go outside all by himself.  I can take him home so you can rest properly if that’s what you want.”

Kageyama glares at his former upperclassman and captain.  “It’s fine.  I’ll . . . I’ll go lie down some more.”

Hinata brings a set of futon from the sleeping area and places it near a fire.  Kageyama crawls into it and pats the space next to him.  “Aren’t you going to help keep me warm?”

“O-of course I will,” Hinata answers.  He takes his shoes off and climbs in next to Kageyama.  His heart is beating a million miles an hour as he snuggles up to Kageyama.  Kageyama heaves a deep sigh as he hugs Hinata tightly.

“I’m glad that they didn’t do anything to you,” Kageyama murmurs, brushing his lips atop Hinata’s hair.

“They got to you.  You should be more worried about that,’ Hinata points out.

“I’m fine.  Aside from the killer headache that is,” Kageyama grunts.  He pulls the covers over their head.

“Are you going to sleep until dinner then?”

“Yeah, I suppose.  Plus, this way, it’s like we’re away in a world where only the two of us exist.”

Hinata giggles.  “You can be such a hopeless romantic at the most unexpected timed, you know that?”

Kageyama kisses him.  “Is that why you love me?

“I would say that it’s a part of it, yes.”

“Good.  ‘Cause I don’t ever plan on letting you go.”

“Same goes for you, Tobio.”

For a brief moment, Hinata wishes that the world could freeze like this.  Just the two of them in it with no one to bother them.

Only if it could be that easy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was dragging so I decided to add a fourth part to this story


End file.
